Healing Touch
by MyLittleAngelxxx
Summary: Ollie is in a bad way. Roy may be the only one able to save the emerald archer. Will Roy have the healing touch that Ollie so desperately needs? READ TO FIND OUT.
1. Another Day

**A/N: Hey guys I wanted to try an Ollie/Roy story. I just have writer's block so bad at the minute! I'm also dreading the finale of YJ because something within my gut is telling me that Roy won't make it. Don't tell me anything if anyone has already seen it. Here's the first chapter of Healing Touch. Trust me I have written it right. And I understand that this probably won't be to everyone's taste.**

**Chapter 1: Another Day**

_Star City 1994,_

_16 April, 7:30 PDT_

Birds chirped in Star City as sunlight streamed through the curtains of a previously darkened room. As it slowly spread through the room purple walls were slowly being revealed. A pine wood dresser was illuminated, showing a first aid kit with bandages out on the side. Blood stains were shown on the fluffy white rug that was in the middle of the mahogany wood floor. There was a sleeping boy within the tangled lilac bedsheets. He had blonde hair that fell into his (when open) piercing sky blue eyes. His young face was scrunched up in fear as he twisted and turned within his sheets trying to escape his imaginary monster. Sweat beaded on his head as he struggled with this unseen force.

Suddenly the boy jolted awake with a bloodcurdling scream. Once he realised where he was he paled and glanced at the clock on his bedside table and saw that it was 7:32 in the morning. His now wide fear-filled eyes shot towards his firmly shut bedroom door as he held his breath. He hoped against that he hadn't waked anyone. If he had, he would be in for it. Unless it was his mother then he'd be fine.

BANG!

He flinched as he heard his parents' bedroom door be thrown open. _Damn it! I'm so dead! _The sixteen year old thought with dread as he cowered under his covers, just waiting for the monster that would storm through his door.

BANG!

"Boy! What are you screaming about! You have just ruined my day! I'm going to teach you a lesson!" A purple-faced man shouted as soon as he was through the door. He was tall about 6 foot and had blonde locks that were wavy slightly and rested neatly on his head. He had forest green eyes that were set in a glare at his son. His nose was straight and his mouth was set in a firm scowl. He was currently wearing a bathrobe but to the boy he still looked intimidating.

"I-I'm s-sorry F-father," stuttered the child from within his covers. "I-it won't happen again." _Please leave, please leave. _The teenager thought as he shook with fear.

The man just smirked and took a knife from his bathrobe and advanced towards the shuddering lump that was his son. "No, it won't will it child. Not after I'm finished with you." He whispered to the young adult as he revealed a gag. "Now be a good boy for daddy and let me put this gag on you. Wouldn't want to wake your mother, would you lad?"

The teen was now near tears as he re-surfaced from his safe-haven. He shook his head in a negative way and just sighed and prepared himself for the pain that would follow. He took the gag from his father and put it over his mouth as the person who was meant to care for him cut deeply into his flesh. He sobbed silently in pain, despair and fear as the cuts got so numerous that he couldn't count them.

It seemed like a lifetime before Collin finished cutting into his son's skin (in places where they could be covered easily, of course). When he had finished he sneered at his son and kicked him in the ribs. "Get up you good-for-nothing freak! Get dressed and get ready for school!" Collin whisper-shouted as his wife was still fast asleep.

"Yes Father," the boy replied dejectedly as he got out of bed. Before he could do anything else, Collin groped at his son's nether regions. The poor boy never saw it coming therefore he let out a loud moan as pleasure raced through his body. Collin smirked and pushed his son back on the bed. "Your dear mother hasn't given me anything for weeks, boy." He whispered coyly into his victim's ear. "So _you're _going to please me, aren't you son?" As he finished the sentence his squeezed at his son's covered sack once again.

"Oh God! Dad! I, no, please stop!" The boy shouted as pleasure once again raced through his body. Collin's hand slowly worked its way into his pants and gripped his limp member and started pumping. "You will like it. Don't knock it till you've tried it, Ollie." Collin whispered seductively into his son's ear.

Oliver Queen panted in pleasure as his sadistic father worked him. "Stop! I don't – Ohhhh!" Ollie started to say before he cut himself off with a moan.

"You love it don't you, Ollie? You want me don't you boy?" Collin whispered into Ollie's ear.

Ollie moaned once again as Collin squeezed his now erect penis. "No, pant, I, huff inhale, don't. I, gasp, hate, moan, you!" Ollie said between breaths.

"You want me to stop? Fine." Collin said indifferently as he stopped pleasuring his only son. Ollie let loose a moan of disappointment. He glared intensely at his father as he tried to catch his breath. "Aww, did you want me to finish?" Collin asked mockingly, watching with devious eyes as his son sighed with dejectedness and nodded slowly.

_I wish someone would help me get out of this,_ Ollie thought despondently.

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I know it's short and possibly boring but I had to set the scene. Please review?**

**MyLittleAngelxxx**


	2. Shadows are Watching

**A/N: Hi guys. I realise that this story is probably not to everyone's taste but if you've read it could you at least drop me a review? I only got two for the first chapter. Even if it's just to tell me that it was good but wasn't to your taste. I'd appreciate it. **

**Miyuki: Nobody wished me happy birthday! I just reread chapter 9! Awesome. Was that Hal? Update soon!**

**Here's chapter 2:**

**Chapter 2: Shadows are Watching**

_Star City, Queen Mansion _

_18 April 2010, 1:23 PDT_

Ollie blinked sharply as he resurfaced from his memories. Why had that resurfaced? Why would he suddenly be reminded of the first time his father sexually abused? Ollie hadn't realised that his breathing was harsh, or the shadow in the corner of his room.

Ollie turned over and saw forest green eyes in the darkness. He shot up and rubbed his eyes. _I must be seeing things_, Ollie thought scoffing as he realised nothing was there. What he didn't realise was that a pair of sapphire blue eyes were watching him from the shadows.

The shadow slowly opened the window he was stood against and silently snuck out back into the night. _What was _that_ about?_ The young man thought in confusion.

The eighteen year old hadn't wanted to get involved in this but _she _had raised a good point.

_Flashback_

_The redhead reeled back in shock as Cheshire was pushed back from him by a bright white light. _What was _that_?_ The young archer thought as he looked for the source of light. He spun on his heel and aimed in the direction of the light. Just as he was going to let go of the arrow, a shadow dropped down from the rafters and landed squarely on his shoulders, sending him to the floor. _

_He grunted as he hit the ground. He tried to get back up but a clawed hand embedded itself into his shoulder. He yelled in agony as the weight on his shoulders disappeared. He rolled slowly onto his back and the first thing he saw was a woman clad in a silk black bodysuit. She had a black cowl over her face that had ears. As he looked closely at the cowl he saw that the ears were rounded like a panther's. _

_Her eyes were a sapphire blue and shone with mischief and laughter. Her blood red lips were curved into a devilish smirk. Arrow had said that a woman in black was causing havoc in Star City. _It must have been her, _the archer thought with a smirk. He struggled to his feet and retrieved the pen-knife he kept on him at all times. _

_His eyes widened in surprise as Cheshire and the mysterious woman came charging at him from different directions. He had barely raised his hands to defend himself when a plant wrapped itself around Cheshire's foot and she hit the floor. Roy watched in wonder as the stranger was lifted into the air and thrown backwards by an unseen force. _

_He spun all around him glaring at the shadows. He would have to go on the offensive. _

"_Who are you? Where are you? What do you want?" He yelled in frustration as he saw boxes floating around him._

_All he got in response was a pixie-like laugh coming from behind him. He spun around so fast that he nearly fell over and saw that no one was there. This only made the pixie laugh harder. He growled in frustration._

"_Oh, dear child. You have no clue, do you?" A voice said as a woman appeared in front of him with a pop. _

"_Ahh!" Roy yelled in surprise. Then he glared. "Who are you?"_

"_My name, child, is Ava in the fairy world. But here I am known as Cora." The fairy responded. "Listen to your heart, child for it will lead you to love, truth and happiness. Also the Queen needs you." With that said she disappeared in a flash of bright white light._

_Red Arrow looked around at Cheshire and the woman's unconscious bodies and turned and ran. His heart was pounding in fear as a feeling of dread fell over him. _I need to go and check on Ollie, something's wrong. _The archer thought as he ran._

_End Flashback_

_Yeah, something's definitely wrong. I just don't know what, _Roy thought with worry and frustration. As much as he hated to admit it, he still cared for his old mentor.

The blaring of an alarm broke the quiet of the early morning. Roy checked his PDA **(A/N: Cuz Roy is cool like that)** and his eyes widened as he saw the alarm was coming from Queen Industries. He released a zip line arrow and went in the direction of the trouble.

_Star City, Queen Industries_

_18 April 2010, 2:03 PDT_

The still air of the night was broken by the smashing of glass as Collin Queen broke into Queen Industries. He smirked as he saw his son's files on the desk. He approached the desk but a red-tipped arrow landed next to him and released gas.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Roy growled menacingly towards the intruder. Collin smirked through the haze and withdrew a switchblade from his pocket.

Arrow's eyes widened as a blade came from the smoke and as he dodged he saw the villain retrieve a file and jump from the window. He ran to the window looking for anyone running but he was gone.

"Damn it!" He yelled in frustration. He approached the desk to see what was missing and his eyes widened when he saw that Ollie's file was gone.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. This was really fun to write so I hope it's enjoyable to read. Please drop a review.**


	3. The Light

**A/N:** **Hey people! You can thank Miyuki Tanaka for this update with her new chapter of Respect. If you haven't read it, go and check it out! Loving Season 2 of YJ and Miss M's new haircut! Can't wait for the next episode! Also, I've already fell in love with Tim as the new Robin and already love the new line up! But where are Aqualad, Kid Flash and Artemis? Zee and Rocket made the League! Go them! Salvage looks like the episode where Roy will get rescued. But that's my opinion. Here's the new chapter of Healing Touch:**

**Chapter 3: The Light**

_Metropolis,_

_18 April, 07:01 EDT_

The skyline of Metropolis was starting to lighten as an owl flew across the sky. The owl had a rolled piece of paper within its talons and it glanced towards the lightening sky and its eyes widened. _I have to change, _it thought as it spotted a roof. It swooped into a dive and dropped the file and as it approached the roof of LexCorp it transformed into a white tabby cat. _Didn't Luthor want me to meet him at his mansion? What does he want with this file? _The cat thought in interest. Whatever it was he would find out. He grabbed the file and ran towards the fire escape.

_Now, I just have to get down, _The cat thought while pacing. He glanced into the sky his sapphire blue eyes shifting from one place to another in quick succession. His ears twitched as he heard the tell-tale signs of an approaching helicopter. The cat smirked as he spotted Luthor's personal helicopter approaching LexCorp's heli-pad. The cat approached the dropped file and picked it up in his mouth.

His fur ruffled as the helicopter landed. The door slid open to show Lex Luthor, Ra's al Ghul and Vandal Savage within the helicopter. Lex motioned the cat forward as Savage smirked at the prize within its jaws.

Ra's just looked at Luthor and motioned towards the cat, "So, who is our operative then, Lex. You never said. Obviously, he has shape-shifting powers. But who is he?"

The cat was now close enough to the helicopter to jump into Luthor's lap, which he did. He then dropped the file into Lex's hand and turned within his lap to face Ra's. He smirked again as he leaped out of the helicopter and transformed into Collin Queen. He smirked at the shell-shocked look on Ra's' face.

"What's wrong Ra's? _Cat_ got your tongue?" Vandal asked as he laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny. It's just that I didn't expect Mr. Queen to be willing to work for us, given what that file consists of. I mean we could use his son's powers to our advantage once we get our hands on him."

"Leave that to me, al Ghul," Lex answered smirking. As he finished speaking the door to the roof opened and showed Penny Harper dragging her son Roy Harper, who was unconscious.

"Hey, Lex. I got the boy just like you wanted."

_Flashback_

"_Oh, what am I going to do? How will I tell him that I lost his genetics file?" Roy fussed as he paced the length of his apartment. He was that wound up that he hadn't realised that he had been followed home and that the strange woman was in his apartment._

"_Oh, sweetie, I don't know." She said sweetly before hitting him at the back of the head._

_End Flashback_

Ra's smirked as Savage removed the Apokoliptian time-travel teleporter from beside him and pointed it at the motionless boy. Just as Roy was coming round the device was fired and a bright white light hit the archer. When the light cleared, Roy was gone.

**A/N: Yes, I know its short for which I am sorry but I need a stepping stone for the next chapter and Roy's destination will be it. Please drop a review?**

**MyLittleAngelxxx**


	4. Who Are You?

**A/N: Hey guys! Decided that I couldn't leave you hanging like that (Thank Miyuki Tanaka for that). So here's the next chapter of Healing Touch:**

**Chapter 4: Who Are You?**

_Star City, 1994_

_16 April 19:30 PDT_

Oliver's bedroom window opened from the outside and Ollie crept back into his safe haven after going to his self-defense and archery classes. His father had no idea that he snuck out after school, he thought that his son just stayed in his room out of the way. Ollie was fine with this arrangement. The only people that knew he snuck out after school was his dear mother, Cora, and his best friend from Gotham, Bruce Wayne.

As soon as Ollie shut and locked his window, there was a flash of bright white light and Ollie lifted his right arm to shield his eyes. When the light cleared there was an unconscious **(A/N: He got knocked out by the time travel)** redheaded teenage boy on his bed.

Ollie approached the lad with the stealth and silence of a jungle cat just in case he suddenly woke and bolted. As he got closer, he could see that the boy's face was quite handsome and sculpted and he gulped. Along with this he noticed that his hands were scarred, especially his fingers, as if he handled something dangerously regularly. Ollie also realised that the teenager had quite a fashion-sense. He wore a red undershirt and over that was a jacket with a black leather bodice and red fabric sleeves. He looked closer and saw that the sleeves were sewed neatly in place by hand and not by machine – he should know what hand-sewing looked like, his mother did a bit every day – so he deduced that this kid was quite a craftsman. Ollie also realised that the jacket had a red fabric hood that had also been sewed on. As he took in the jacket he saw that on the right arm of the jacket there was a jewelled – all hand stitched – ocelot going down the arm, as though it was climbing down a tree.

Ollie didn't realise but he was right in the boy's face and what he also didn't realise was that the boy had shifted; or that his mother was in his doorway smiling. Cora Queen watched her son get closer to this strange boy, even when he was unconscious she could feel the love that this boy had for her son and the love that was slowly but surely blossoming within her son for this boy. _Collin mustn't find out about this,_ she thought with apprehension and worry for what he would do if he found out that a teenage boy had appeared out of nowhere in their house. _Oh dear Eva, let us hope for the sake of the fairy world that this child is the _one_ for my boy. If only he would open his eyes, then I would know. _

What Cora didn't realise was that Roy was slowly coming around and Ollie was still in his face. Roy slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a young blonde male in his face.

"Ahh!" Roy shouted, startled. His exclamation had caused Ollie to fall back in surprise and had caused his mother to jump in shock. Luckily, Cora had shut the bedroom door and cast a sound-proofing spell on the door, so Collin was none the wiser.

Ollie blinked and stared at the eighteen year old in confusion. He couldn't make heads or tails of what he felt around this boy but he knew he made him feel safe, as if nothing could touch him, not even his father. Ollie smiled for the first time in years and stood up from his spot on the floor.

Meanwhile, Roy was cautiously looking around the room on the look-out for any kind of trap or people within the shadows. The last thing he remembered was being in his apartment and then black so he had no idea where he was, or who had brought him here.

Cora cleared her throat pointedly making her son jump and Roy look up sharply, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Hello, dear child, I am Cora Queen. May I enquire about your name, my son's intended?" Cora asked formally as was the way of the fairy world. She had felt the connection as soon as her son had seen his intended's eyes, for she was an empathic fairy and she could feel the poor boy's confusion.

Roy coughed to clear his throat and answered, very slowly. "My name is Roy Harper. May I ask where I am? And why does he look like a mini version of my mentor?" Roy asked calmly, and pointed towards Ollie in confusion.

"Yes you may, you are in the residence of Queen House. May I ask the full name of your mentor, young man?" Cora asked quietly.

"Oliver Jonas Queen. Why?" Roy asked confused. Ollie's eyes widened when he said this.

"_My_ name is Oliver Jonas Queen!" he exclaimed in shock and his mother couldn't help but face-palm at her son's stupidity.

"Ollie, this young man must be from the future. Excuse my son he can be stupid sometimes." Cora apologized profusely.

Roy looked skeptical at this information. "The future? And if you're Ollie then tell me something that only Ollie would know."

"Um, Collin abuses me?" Ollie answered and then gasped in shock as he realised what he said. "Oh God, I'm dead. He's gonna kill me! What am I gonna do? Oh, duh, if I slam his head against my headboard then it will make him forget that I told him that!"

Roy grabbed Ollie by the shoulders and shook his head in amusement. "Yep, your definitely Ollie because only Ollie would think that banging somebody's head against a headboard would make them forget something. And kiddo, I already knew that Collin abuses you."

Cora smiled as her son calmed down and she slowly walked out of the room slowly.

"So, I'm in the past, then, huh?"

**A/N: Yes, I realise that Roy may seem OOC but I believe that if he was in the past then he would accept because he would know that there wouldn't be anything he'd be able to do at once. So that's the new chapter. Hope you enjoyed, please drop a review?**

**MyLittleAngelxxx **


	5. Finding Todd

**A/N: Hey guys. New chapter! Thank Miyuki again for this one. Amazing new chapter of Respect has inspired me and couple that with the review I got then BAM new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Finding Todd**

_Star City 1994_

_17 April 00:12_

Roy lay awake as Ollie lay snoring in his bed. He couldn't believe he was the past. His Ollie needed him and he was stuck here! What if something happened to Ollie while he was gone? Roy would never forgive himself.

This sixteen year old was _not _his Ollie no matter how much he resembled him and Roy would not believe it. For the first time in years, Roy was scared. He hadn't been scared ever since his dad was killed in a forest fire. But Roy was absolutely petrified at the thought of being stuck in the past with no one he knew.

Past-Ollie had opened the window just before he fell asleep, but that annoyed Roy to no end because he could hear the sound of nature when all he wanted was to go to sleep. His Ollie would never have opened a window.

Roy could hear the sound of rushing water and pitter patter of rain against the ground. The rain must have overflowed a river or something. A high-pitched screaming cry came from outside which caused Roy and Ollie to both bolt up in surprise.

"What was _that_?" Ollie whispered so he didn't wake his parents.

"I don't know. Wanna go and find out? I mean it could be someone in trouble or an animal that got caught somewhere." Roy answered, equally as quiet.

"Yeah, let's go!" Ollie exclaimed excitedly.

Ollie went first landing in a crouch on the kitchen roof and then somersaulting off the roof onto the ground. Roy took a leap and rolled through the air and skidded off the kitchen roof to land in a crouch on the ground next to Ollie.

They both took off running towards the woods that ran through the estate. Roy was the first to reach the tree line.

"That's not fair, Roy! You covered more ground with that roll you did!" Ollie shouted in annoyance.

Roy laughed. "Come on, then if you think you can catch me!" He shouted back before taking off into the woods.

Ollie growled playfully and sped up catching Roy within minutes. Another cry came in the direction of the river. "Oh god! I kinda forgot what we were out here for!" Roy exclaimed in realization. "Come on."

They trekked along the river bank and came across a fallen log and saw that a young male fox cub was clinging to it for dear life as the rapid waters ravaged its body, trying to take the poor thing under.

"Oh my God! That poor thing! It's gonna drown!" Ollie shouted over the current, fearful for the cub's life. "Roy, tie something round my waist so that I can go and get it."

"We haven't got anything, Ollie!" Roy shouted over the river.

"Then I'll have to go and get him without anything, then won't I?" Ollie answered as he approached the log.

He gripped the wood beneath his fingers and shimmied onto the log. He then shuffled along the log slowly as to not cause the log to move. As he got to the middle of the log, a wave came over it and washed Ollie and the fox cub off the log and they ended up in the water being swept away by the tide.

"Ollie!" Roy shouted in a panic. He looked around for anything he could use to get Ollie and the young cub to safety. Something glinted in the moonlight and Roy walked closer to it and saw that it was a sheath of arrows. He picked them up and saw a bow and some rope as well. He picked that up and tied the rope around an arrow and notched it in the bow and ran in the direction of the current.

Roy could see that Ollie was trying to swim against the current to get to the fox. _I just need a clear shot._ Roy thought with a surprisingly clear mind. He saw that there were no trees by a bunch of stepping stones in the river. _That's perfect_, Roy thought shooting the arrow. It _clunked_ into a tree across from the opening and Roy tied the rope around a thick tree trunk.

He tested the stability of the rope. It was taut and tight and wasn't going anywhere. _Now I just need an acrobat's balance. Oh, I wish Robin was here. _Roy thought as nerves took over. _No, I can't be nervous. _Roy thought, clearing his head of all nervous thoughts. He mounted the rope and steadily walked across the gap and when he got to the middle he glanced over at Ollie and saw that he had the cub in his arms and was tiring.

He suddenly flipped and clung to the rope with his knees, facing the current of the river. _Oh god, if I lose my grip I'm going headfirst into those stones._ Roy thought in sudden panic. He shook his head in frustration.

"Ollie, quick grab a hold of me!" Roy shouted as Ollie got closer. Ollie looked up and with one arm around the cub, reached for Roy's hand.

Roy yanked Ollie up as soon as he got a good grip and walked back over the rope with Ollie in his arms. Ollie was shivering and his teeth were chattering as he tried to keep the poor cub warm.

They got onto stable ground and Roy placed Ollie on the floor. He stood and the cub leapt from his arms and shook its coat of the excess water and then curled up on the floor to try and keep warm. Roy pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around the cub's shivering form and lifted it from the ground.

"Come on, let's go." Roy said into the silence.

"Can we name him?" Ollie asked between shuddering breaths and chattering teeth.

"If you want." Roy shrugged.

"I like the name Todd." Ollie said thoughtfully.

"Then that's what his name will be."

The moonlight was starting to become thicker and Roy looked forward and saw the backyard. He started running, shouting to Ollie, "Come on, we're nearly at yours!"

Ollie ran towards his house and then realized that there was no way that they were going to get back in through the window.

"We're gonna have to go in through the back door." Ollie whispered to Roy and then crouched to get the key from under the mat.

Ollie unlocked the door and it opened silently. Both he and Roy crept into the still and dark house.

"Hold onto me so that I can lead you, Roy." Ollie whispered so silently that Roy barely heard him. "OK," Roy whispered back, gripping the back of Ollie's wet top.

All that could be heard was the sound of nature that seemed to be never ending as Ollie reached the bottom of the stairs.

"The bottom step creaks so try and step over it." Ollie whispered.

They both stepped over the creaking step and then proceeded up the stairs. 'Todd' was looking around the house in interest wondering if was his new home. He yawned and settled back into Roy's jacket, which he thought was quite comfy.

The two boys had reached Ollie's room without incident so far. Ollie silently opened the door, gesturing for Roy to place Todd on the floor. Ollie shut the door and breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the door click into place.

"We did it." Ollie said while stripping from his wet clothes. "Night Roy."

"Night Ollie." Roy answered back. _Oh god, I never realised how fit Ollie was. _Roy thought as something stirred within him. He wanted this boy so badly! _Oh no, this is gonna cause some problems._

**A/N: There you go my lovely reviewers. That should do for today. And it's a longer chapter than normal. Please drop a review?**

**MyLittleAngelxxx**


	6. Finding A Foothold

**A/N: Hey guys! New chapter time! Yay Aqualad's in YJ Season 2! How did Tula die I wonder? And Salvage is going to be about Aqualad. I had my hopes set on it being Roy personally but I can deal. I'm still wondering where KF and Arty are though. Superboy and Superman partnershipness was also in the episode! Yay for Supey!**

**Chapter 6: Finding a Foothold**

_Star City 1994,_

_17 April 6:30 PDT_

Roy's eyes shot open and he looked around warily. Something was off, he knew it was, he wouldn't wake up for no reason. His archer-senses were tingling, **(A/N: Sorry guys, it had to be done)** and when they tingled he knew not to ignore it. He glanced up towards Ollie's bedside table and saw that it was 6:35 in the morning. He groaned softly. He wasn't going to fall back to sleep again. He swore something wasn't right, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Ollie's bed empty. OK, Ollie's bed was empty. That was... _Wait! _Ollie's bed was _empty? _At twenty five to seven in the morning? Surely, that wasn't right? Panic gripped Roy as he thought about what could have happened to the sixteen year old. His eyes darted around the room in search of the Queen heir. His clothes were still in a heap on the floor; which meant he hadn't got dressed. _What if he's been kidnapped? _The panic was just rising even more with every retake of the room that didn't reveal the boy. Roy would never be able to forgive himself if the timeline was messed up because his future father figure and mentor went missing when he was sixteen. He could barely face a life with Ollie out of it for a couple of days – not that he'd tell him that, of course – never mind never meeting him. Roy glanced down at his chest when he felt something shift. And there was Ollie, cuddled up on his chest with a content smile on his face.

Roy breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank god! He's alright. _Roy smiled down at the young boy. _He must have had a nightmare or something._ Roy looked closely at Ollie's shoulder and saw a healing cut. _When did he get that? _How _did he get that? _Roy saw more cuts criss-crossing down Ollie's back when he shifted. Roy growled softly when the answer came to him. _Collin, that prick! He's gonna pay for this! After I clean and bandage those cuts and any other injuries he has. Which means that I have to wake him._

"Ollie?" Roy whispered softly. Ollie groaned, throwing an arm over his face and wincing. Roy realised that he'd moved his injured shoulder. "Ollie?" Roy said a little louder.

"Wha?" He mumbled, opening his eyes to glare blearily at Roy.

"You need to get up, kiddo." Roy said softly, stroking the boy's face in the process.

"Why?" Ollie whined, after looking at the clock.

"Because you have injuries that need cleaning and bandaging. And I'm gonna do it. 'Kay?"

Ollie pouted and then stretched, wincing and nodded meekly. "Fine."

Roy carefully placed his hands under Ollie's arms and helped him stand and then followed him up. He glanced around the room again and saw that Todd was yawning wide and uncurling his body from his position. He walked over to Ollie and rubbed his head against his leg and then proceeded to do the same to Roy.

"We need to clean you up and feed Todd before Collin wakes up. And then I need to get you to school; and then I was thinking of becoming a teaching assistant for my stay in the past." Roy informed both sets of ears that were listening. Todd's twitched cutely and he purred contentedly as if agreeing with this plan.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Ollie said walking towards his door and opening it enough for him to poke his head out and look around in trepidation.

"It's clear. Follow me."

Roy picked Todd up and crept out of Ollie's room carefully shadowing Ollie and glanced nervously around in case Collin decided to wake up and pop his head out of his bedroom door. Ollie carried on past his parents' room and stopped two doors down. Roy presumed that this was the bathroom. Ollie opened the door and stealthily crept in on the tips of his toes.

The bathroom was a spacious room. The wall that the bath was on was just a mirror. The rest of the walls were covered in medium sized beige tiles that were occasionally broken up by vertical bordering tiles that were in various shades of brown. The sink on the same wall as the window and the toilet. There was a cupboard and a set of drawers built around the sink and the toilet was built into the toilet systen with a flush button. The bath was a Jacuzzi and had a thousand different jets. The airing was on the adjacent wall to the Jacuzzi and there was also a laundry cabinet. The floor was black lino and the rugs were also black. The radiator was stainless steel and screwed onto the wall across from the bath. It stood vertically against the wall. All in all it was an expensive looking bathroom and Roy was in awe.

While Roy had been gawping at the bathroom Ollie had proceeded to fill the Jacuzzi style bath full of water and stripped down to his boxers. He then got in the bath and went to grab a sponge. Roy snapped out of his trance and approached the bath.

"Let me help you, Ollie." He said kindly and placed Todd by his feet where he settled.

"But I can do it myself." Ollie protested.

"Yeah, I know you can, but I bet it's a pain doing everything for yourself isn't it?" Roy answered knowingly.

"Yeah, I guess." Ollie conceded, handing Roy the sponge.

"Where's the alcohol, then?" Roy asked.

"Aww, seriously? That stuff hurts like a bitch!" Ollie whined, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Yes. Now where is it?" Roy asked, growing agitated with Ollie constant whining.

"In the cupboard under the sink." Ollie answered dejectedly.

Roy retrieved the alcohol from under the sink and proceeded to drench the softest sponge in the substance. "This is going to sting," He told Ollie softly.

"Don't I know it," Ollie sulked, mentally preparing himself for the pain that would follow. _I'm doing that a lot lately,_ Ollie thought darkly.

_Star City High School 1994,_

_17 April, 8:30 PDT_

Ollie crashed through the high school doors on his skateboard, laughing when Principal Jones shouted as he flew past him, causing his files to go flying through the air.

"Queen, detention!" Principal Jones furiously shouted while picking up his fallen files.

"Yeah, whatever. See ya later, Pete!" Ollie called back, cackling madly when Jones' face when white with rage. _He doesn't scare me. Not as if he can hurt me, and it gets me away from the house for a while. Better text Roy though, so he doesn't worry. _Ollie thought smiling.

_Star City, High School 1994,_

_17 April, 8:40 PDT_

Roy sighed as the receptionist continued to ask questions. He'd been here for the past ten minutes answering question after question and it was getting boring. He'd never realised how much he took for granted until he had to go job hunting. Roy sighed again.

"I'm sorry Mr. Harper, but am I boring you?" the receptionist asked in a flirtatious voice, batting her eyelids.

Roy barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes and snapping back. _If this job wasn't so important, _Roy sighed mentally. "Of course not, I just have places to be, one of them being a classroom." He answered, winking.

"Well, it would be easier if I sent your resume with you to the class teacher that you want to learn from. Would you prefer that?" The receptionist asked sweetly.

"Yes, I would very much, thank you." Roy answered smiling. _Thank god for those etiquette lessons Ollie forced me into._ Roy thought.

As soon as he was out of the reception, his phone buzzed:

_**Hey, Roy. Kinda got detention l8r, oops hehe, so don't worry about me. Should only be about 5 mins, cuz I'll fake an illness or something. ^^**_

_**Ollie**_

Roy sighed. It would be like Ollie to get a detention after school. _Even though, I'm not one to talk, the amount I've texted those words to Ollie,_ Roy thought, shrugging. There was nothing he could do about it. He had a class to get to, anyway. He'd text back later.

**A/N: There you go my lovely reviewers. A little bit of progression and plot. If you can't already tell, we'll be in the past for a little while, so should I drop the '1994'? Drop a review?**

**MyLittleAngelxxx**


	7. Distractions

**A/N: Hey people! I was kinda right about Salvage because it was Roy, just not the original. But oh well. Loved that BB was doing his homework in the Cave. Yay Lian made an appearance! And Cheshire is Roy's wife? OwO. They got a lead on Real Roy! Yay, go Jade! Wally and Artemis finally made an appearance! Yay! Don't think that Artemis knows about Lian though. Can't wait for the next episode! I think the title (Beneath) will mean that Nightwing etc. will take Arrow's advice to go after Kaldur. **

**Bold + Underline = Roy in Mind Link**

Underline = Ollie in Mind Link

_**Bold + Italics = Texts**_

_Italics = Thoughts/Flashbacks/Daydreams (Flashbacks will have start Flashback, End Flashback before Flashback. Daydreams will have stars at start and finish. Thoughts will just be normal italics_

Normal writing within _italics _= Thoughts

**Here's the new chapter of Healing Touch:**

**Chapter 7: Distractions**

_Science Class, Star City High School 1994_

_17 April 10:30 PDT _

Ollie hated Science. That was fact. It was so boring! And to top it off, he hadn't had a text back from Roy so that plan went out of the window. He sighed in annoyance. He wouldn't even mind if someone decided to destroy the labs as was prone to happen. They were in science labs after all.

Ms. Morse was going on and on about biology and Ollie knew all that stuff and it was so mind-numbingly boring to listen to that he was zoning out. Luckily Jordan – Ollie thought that was his name, maybe his last name? He didn't know, but anyway – was shielding him and his non-attentiveness:

_** Ollie was in Science class, but it was empty. _Well that's weird, I was sure that the class was full a minute ago. Oh well, _Ollie thought shrugging his shoulders. He was bothered, but he was still bored._

_-Sigh- "This is boring." Ollie said to the empty room. The door suddenly slammed open and Ollie flinched in fear. _Damn it! That is way too ingrained! _Ollie thought in frustration. He sighed in relief as Roy waltzed into the room. Was he wearing a suit? Oh well._

"_Mr. Queen" Roy intoned towards him. _Well, that's strange. He never calls me that. Might as well go with it. _Ollie thought shaking his head of cobwebs._

"_Yes, sir?" Ollie asked timidly. _Why am I so scared? It's Roy for god's sake! _Ollie thought frustrated._

"_You understand that you are in detention for a reason, yes?" Roy intoned again._

If I'm in detention, then what is Roy doing here? Is he meant to oversee it as his new job or something? _Ollie thought confused. "Yes, sir." Ollie answered automatically. _Stupid Collin, that's his fault.

"_Good." Roy was starting to creep Ollie out, with the detached voice he kept using. It was if he wasn't really there. Roy approached him with careful but confident strides until he was at his desk._

"_Now, for your punishment, Mr. Queen." Roy whispered seductively in his ear, before placing a chaste kiss on his neck. Ollie yelped in surprise, his eyes widening. _What is going on? _Ollie thought in trepidation. Roy was now nipping at his neck and against his better judgement Ollie pushed him off and attacked his lips roughly, hungrily. Ollie had never felt anything like this before. He'd kissed plenty of girls and a couple of boys, but this was so very different. It felt like he was floating. He moaned as Roy's tongue invaded his mouth. He mewled as he felt Roy's hands travel down his body. Roy was attacking his neck with renewed vigour causing Ollie to pant and cry out in pleasure. _

"_Oh!" Ollie cried as Roy's hand grabbed his erect, weeping prick. "Oh god, Roy please!" Ollie moaned, scratching Roy's back. Somehow their shirts had come off and were on the floor. Ollie couldn't remember how though._

"_Please what, Ollie?" Roy's husky, lust-filled voice answered._

"_Fuck me!" Ollie whined, thrusting his hips forward. **_

"Mr. Queen... Mr. Queen... MR. QUEEN!" Ms Morse shouted in frustration.

Ollie shot up like a bullet. "Wha? Who? What?" Ollie asked, panicking and looking around the room in confusion. His eyes finally landed on his Science teacher. "Oh. Heh, heh. Sorry Ms. Morse, but could you repeat the question?" Ollie asked tentatively, blushing crimson.

Ms. Morse just sighed in frustration. "Forget it. Class dismissed." She said, walking to wipe the whiteboard clean. "Jordan, make sure Mr. Queen is up to speed next lesson please?" She asked Jordan – Ollie thought his first name was Harold, or Hal or something like that – as the class headed for the door.

"Of course Ms. Morse." Jordan answered politely.

**WHAT WAS THAT? **A voice sounded in Ollie's head.

"Woah!" Ollie said aloud. All he got was strange looks, apart from Jordan, who looked concerned. What was with that kid?

What was THAT?Ollie asked within his own head. Woah, how am I doing this? And why did the voice in my head sound like Roy?

**Because it was me. Idiot. But I'm not on about that. I'm on about that little daydream you had in, what, Science Class, was it?**

Yea. And you saw that? How?

**I have no idea. One minute I'm minding my own business the next I get sucked into a daydream. I'm as confused as you are. And this mind thing is SO COOL! Sorry, only eighteen, so you know, sometimes I act like a kid. ****(A/N: In this story, Roy hasn't met Miss Martian yet, so doesn't know about mind-linking)**

Right, okay then. 

Ollie shook his head in confusion. He'd need to ask his mum about this. She was all about strange things so maybe she'd know.

_**To: Mum**_

_**From: Ollie**_

_**Hey, mum. Something really weird happened after Science today. It turns out that Roy and I can somehow talk telepathically. Do you know why that is? Oh, and I got a detention after school. He he ^^**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**~Ollie**_

She'd text back later or something. His mum was awesome, so awesome that she knew how to use a mobile while everyone else's mum had no clue. Ollie shook his head in amusement and started to his next class.

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed! I definitely enjoyed writing it. Lol. And there you go 'Yuki, some Roy/Ollie stuff. I will admit it has been lacking. But that was my first attempt of guyXguy (excluding first chapter cuz that doesn't really count) so I'm pretty proud of it. Tell me what you thought of it in a review?**

**~MyLittleAngelxxx**


	8. Kidnapping?

**A/N: Hey peeps! I know that I don't normally update today, but I feel like celebrating because I just finished College until September! So I have loads of free time, which means: MORE CHAPTERS OF HT! **

**-Roy and Ollie walk in-**

**Roy: Everyone applaud MyLittleAngelxxx for her generosity**

**Ollie: Oh, yeah. MyLittleAngelxxx does not own any DC characters or Young Justice. Everything goes to the rightful owners.**

**Me: Thanks guys. Oh and I forgot to put that in before, thank you Ollie (Just for your awesomeness Miyuki Tanaka gets more Roy/Ollie hotness. Yay for Yuki!)**

**Bold + Underline= Roy in Mind Link**

Underline=Ollie in Mind Link

_**Bold + Italics= Texts**_

_Italics= Thoughts/Flashbacks/Daydreams (Flashbacks will have start Flashback, End Flashback before Flashback. Daydreams will have stars at start and finish. Thoughts will just be normal italics_

Normal writing within _italics_= Thoughts

**Now that's enough of my talking here's the new chapter:**

**Chapter Eight: Kidnapping?**

_Star City Park 1994_

_17 April 11:00 PDT_

_Nothing like a mid-morning run, _Cora thought sighing with content. _It's a lovely day, sun's shining, the sky is blue and Ollie is actually happy for once in his life. I'm liking this Roy person. He seems like the type of person that would protect his loved ones. And it's obvious that he loves Ollie, even if they don't know it yet. _

Cora passed a bunch of bushes and when she was gone they rustled to show an orange cat. _Well, Collin's wife is a looker,_ thought the cat, _too bad mine had a son. She was amazing before _he _came along. Now all she ever talks about is _Roy did this, Roy did that. _It makes me sick. Oh well, Cora Queen will be mine!_ The cat thought viciously before slinking into the undergrowth.

_Star City High School 1994_

_Deserted Hallway 11:30 PDT_

Ollie was minding his own business when he suddenly got grabbed from behind and dragged into an empty classroom. His attacker locked the door behind them.

"Help!" Ollie screamed, before the mysterious person covered his mouth.

Ollie did the next best thing. He slammed his elbow into his attacker's stomach and he was pretty sure he heard one of his ribs crack. Then he proceeded to stamp his foot on his attacker's foot, making them cry out in pain. He turned and threw his hand into the red-head's nose and then gasped as he realized it was Roy.

Roy glared at him holding his ribs and his swollen nose. "Oh, Roy! I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you! I don't like people sneaking up on me. I'm so sorry!" Ollie cried in distress as he rushed to cup Roy's face in his hands to check the damage he'd done.

il

"Well, your nose isn't broken. Don't know about your ribs though. Sorry." Ollie said, looking away from Roy as though he'd done it on purpose.

Roy looked at this beautiful boy, the boy that would later give him everything and anything he ever wanted and sighed. He just couldn't stay angry at Ollie and he didn't know why. "Nah. My ribs are just bruised. You could still do a lot of damage though. You know to someone who was _really_ attacking you." Roy said, laughing a little.

"Yeah, I guess so," Ollie answered a little bashful, running a hand through his blonde locks. "So, why did you kidnap me?" Ollie asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh no reason, I just thought we could fulfil your little fantasy." Roy whispered seductively, his head touching Ollie's.

"What?" Ollie nearly yelled, blushing bright red. "But – But we're in a school! My school! Can you imagine what the teachers would say?"

"Ssh," Roy said before kissing Ollie tenderly on the lips.

Ollie moaned before wrenching his lips away from Roy's. "We shouldn't. We can't! We'll get caught!" Ollie was frantic with worry and anxiety, flapping his arms and pacing as he ranted.

"It's unprofessional and improper. It's wrong on so many levels! It's a breach of trust! It shouldn't happen! Yet, I can't help but want it to." Ollie said, calming down and smiling a little at the end.

Before Roy could react, Ollie had thrown himself onto the older archer and was hungrily kissing him. Roy moaned as Ollie's tongue invaded his warm cavern. Roy kept walking back with Ollie's legs wrapped firmly and securely around his waist. He finally stopped moving at a desk and took control of the kiss, his tongue wrapping seductively around Ollie's, making the younger moan in delight.

He could feel his growing erection against his pants and god did it feel good. The only thing that could make it better was Ollie's hands and mouth wrapped around his penis.

They broke off the kiss to catch their breaths. Ollie trailed his hands down Roy's sculpted chest and moaned as he felt the muscles contract under his touch. He got to Roy's belt and slipped his hand in Roy's trousers and slipped his remaining in his own.

Roy's eyes widened as he saw Ollie jacking off while jacking him off as well. "Oh, Ollie. Oh god! That's amazing! You're so good!" Roy moaned as he felt Ollie's hand travel up and down his rock-hard shaft.

Ollie was in heaven. He felt so good. His penis was so hard and erect. He was weeping all over his hand, but he just couldn't come. He wanted to cry in frustration.

Roy could see Ollie's dilemma and took pity of the boy. "Come here, let me help." Roy said softly, before he undid Ollie's belt and took his trousers down. "Do you trust me?" Roy asked imploringly.

"Yes." Ollie answered in excitement.

Roy smirked as he took Ollie's erect weeping penis into his mouth. Ollie cried out in pleasure, trying to muffle his moans and cries with his discarded shirt stuffed into his mouth. His hands gripped Roy's hair in handfuls and he bucked and thrusted his hips forward while Roy's tongue swirled around the head of his cock.

Roy kept bobbing his head and he could feel his and Ollie's orgasms approaching. _Oh god, I don't want it to end_ Roy moaned in his own head.

Me either

**Ollie! **Roy mentally shouted as he came in his boxers.

Roy! Ollie mentally screamed as he shot his load into Roy's mouth.

**A/N: There you go my wonderful readers! An early update. Drop a review?**

**~MyLittleAngel**


	9. Help Me Roy!

**A/N: Hey people. I know that I said that I wouldn't update until Sunday or Monday Yuki, but I'm bored and have nothing else to do. So new chapter! And it's definitely a shocker. **

**Ollie: MyLittleAngelxxx does not own DC characters or Young Justice. Such a shame because I'd love to be with Roy –goes into a corner to pout- **

**Me: Isn't he cute? Makes me kinda sorry for what I'm gonna do to him.**

**-Roy storms in-**

**Roy: **_**(growling)**_** WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?**

**WARNING: This chapter contains Rape!**

**Me: I'm sorry Roy, so sorry. I don't mean to hurt him. –raises hands defensively as Roy grabs his bow and arrows- AHH! Please don't hurt me!**

**Ollie: So while Roy teaches MyLittleAngelxxx why you don't mess with the Queen family **_**(whispering)**_** unless it's Collin, here's the new chapter.**

**Chapter 9: Help Me Roy!**

_Star City, Queen House 1994_

_17 April 3:30 PDT_

Ollie opened the front door and sighed in depression. Roy hadn't been able to come home with him because he had said something about protecting Star City and making archers known in the city for Ollie's later years, or something like that, and his mother and texted him back saying that she would talk to him and Roy together about the mind link and to inform Ollie that she had gone shopping; so that left him and Collin in the house. This was gonna be good. Note the sarcasm.

"BOY! Get up these stairs! Right now!" Collin shouted. _Great he's pissed. I just hope he hasn't found Todd. Where is that fox anyway? _Ollie thought with a bitter tone, before stomping up the stairs. He was feeling rebellious today and he was gonna let Collin know about it.

"What?" He snapped moodily, stopping in front of his room and crossing his arms in defiance with a steely blue glare and a raised eyebrow.

"Don't you sass me boy! Or you'll know about it!" Collin growled, and he threw a back-hander towards Ollie's face for good measure...

Only it didn't connect. Ollie's hand rushed to grip his father's arm and he put all his strength into throwing Collin over the banister, just like his instructor had shown him. He watched in satisfaction as shock crossed Collin's face and then watched in indifference as his father hit the floor with a _thud!_ He smirked and couldn't help but stick his head over the banister and stick his tongue out at his father. He wasn't scared of him.

Collin threw a withering glare in his son's direction and winced as he proceeded to get up. He was not expecting Ollie to then grab the banister and vault over it to land on his back and send him to the floor once more, while rolling expertly to avoid damaging himself.

Ollie smirked in his father's direction as he got out of the crouch he had landed in. His young defiant eyes then widened with shock as his father charged him head on. Collin put his hands around Ollie's waist and slammed him into the front door, effectively pinning him against it, and his face was the picture of rage.

"You think that was funny, child?" Collin asked, his voice dangerously low.

Ollie didn't even dignify the question with an answer. He just glared and spat in his father's face.

Collin just chuckled and made it look like he was gonna go to the kitchen to wipe the spit from his face, his back partly turned from Ollie, before he suddenly turned on his heel and slammed his full body weight into his son and grabbed his blond hair, yanking his head back, and putting a chokehold on his neck.

"You think you're funny, then do you boy?" Collin snarled, spit flying in Ollie's face. Collin didn't even get the reaction he wanted. There was no fear, just defiance. Collin smirked, "Well, if you wanna play that game then I'll play." He said, chuckling a little. Ollie eyes clouded with confusion.

Collin threw his son towards the stairs and Ollie landed on them back-first. He winced a little at the sudden pain, but instantly got back up. Collin stalked towards him and smirked dangerously. He threw a punch but Ollie blocked it with a well placed arm. Collin took that arm in his grip and proceeded to throw Ollie up the stairs. Ollie hit the landing wall and was sure he heard his arm break. He just groaned, instead of the whimper that Collin was after. But that didn't matter because Ollie was about to feel pain like never before. _If he thought me cutting him was bad, wait till he feels _this_ kind of pain,_ Collin thought darkly.

Collin could see that Ollie was dazed. He grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him into his room, kicking the door shut, and hoping nobody would be home for a while.

Ollie blinked as the world stopped spinning and found himself strapped to his own bed. He looked around the room confused. He then looked down at himself and saw that he was completely naked. His eyes darted around the room in confusion, _if this is one of Roy's teasing mechanisms then he is _SO_ dead,_ Ollie thought in frustration. He glanced towards his bedroom door and saw that it was firmly shut. _That's odd, well maybe not considering that I _would _want privacy if Roy was pulling something like this_. The door creaked open and Ollie looked up and his eyes widened in shock and fear as he saw Collin, stark naked at his bedroom door.

_Oh no. NO NO NO NO! This cannot be happening! _Ollie thought in a complete panic, thrashing trying to get free. His eyes had involuntarily filled with tears at the thought of his dad doing _that_ to him but he refused to let them fall. He would remain strong if it _were_ to happen.

While Ollie was in panic mode, Collin had approached his prey with a predator grin on his face as he thought about his hard cock inside his son's virgin hole. His hand was stroking his erect member and it felt so sensual but it wasn't enough.

Collin crawled up Ollie's bed until he was in his line of vision. Ollie's tear-filled eyes glared blearily at his father. Collin stroked his son's face and lowered his head, because he was going to do this properly and make Ollie remember it. Ollie shivered in disgust as his father's lips touched his. Collin's tongue proceeded to invade his son's mouth and Ollie shuddered in repulsion. He didn't want this to happen. He didn't like it!

Collin's hands were slowly travelling down his son's sculpted body. _He's so gorgeous_, Collin thought, lust and want clouding his thoughts. He _wanted_ this. He _needed_ it so bad. He wanted his son to cry his name in pleasure as he caused him to orgasm and he wanted to feel his son's tight heat wrapped around his huge member.

Collin was not a patient man by standards, so he proceeded to find his son's hole and inserted a finger. Ollie cried out in pain, loudly, which caused Collin to back-hand his son across the face. Ollie whimpered in fear and pain as his father – the person that was meant to _protect_ him – prepared his ass for sex. Ollie _did not_ want this to happen, at all. He'd prefer if Roy was the one doing this to him. He loved Roy, he knew he did, he just hadn't told Roy yet. Collin inserted a second finger, causing Ollie to moan. Ollie bit his lip and wanted to hit himself in the face. _Stupid hormones!_ Ollie thought, glaring at anything in general. Collin scissored his son in preparation and moaned at the feeling of his fingers inside Ollie's warm all-consuming heat. He removed his fingers and Ollie involuntarily moaned in disappointment at the loss.

"No, please don't! I don't want to!" Ollie cried in fear and despair as his father positioned himself outside his entrance. His cock wasn't even slick with lube. _Oh god, this is gonna hurt!_ Ollie in fear and panic. Collin chuckled and dropped his head to his son's ear and said:

"That's why it's called rape."

Ollie's eyes were still tear-filled and he was seriously scared. He wanted Roy! He wanted the red-head to swoop in and save the day. He wanted to cuddle with him as he bitched and cried about the unfairness of this situation. But he knew in that moment that he wasn't going to get that. And he finally let the tears fall and his father shoved his no-where-near small penis inside him.

Collin moaned in ecstasy as he felt Ollie clench around his length. Ollie cried out in agony as Collin rocked his hips forward. He was getting faster and it _hurt!_ It hurt so bad, Ollie wanted to die. He wanted it to end. He was sobbing and blubbering. His hips were instinctively moving with each thrust. Why did his body betray him like this? This was _wrong_!

Collin kept groaning and moaned and Ollie could hear the sound of skin on skin and it disgusted him. He felt dirty and ashamed that his father could turn him into such a slut. He moaned in pleasure as Collin hit somewhere inside him that caused him to convulse and heat flushed through his body. Collin hit whatever that was again and Ollie tried to deny it, but it felt amazing! His body wanted more, but he knew it was wrong, so wrong.

Collin was close he could feel it. His orgasm was approaching. He grabbed Ollie's neglected prick and started to work his son to completion, causing a mewl of pleasure to pass Ollie's lips. Collin smirked down at his son, proud that he had caused his strong-willed heir to fall to a puddle of mush.

Collin was thrusting with abandon now. Ollie could feel his own orgasm approaching and he shook his head in shame and disgust. His walls clenched around Collin as he came, causing Collin to spurt his seed deep inside his son.

Collin got off his son and cleaned himself up then walked out of the room. Once Ollie was sure that Collin was gone, he curled up in a ball wincing a little and cried himself to sleep.

**A/N: I know you all probably hate me right now, but this has been meaning to happen for a while. I hope you don't hate me enough to not leave a review? On a side-note I nearly got caught twice writing this chapter so please appreciate the risks I take to get these chapters to you guys (mostly Yuki. Hope you appreciate this 'Yuki, and love this story enough to overlook this chapter of sadness.)**

**~MyLittleAngelxxx**


	10. The Aftermath

**A/N: Hey guys! Who loved Beneath? Poor Jaime though, he lost his best friend! Poor Wondergirl. So undervalued! Not only that but the abductees! What are they're families thinking and feeling? Next week is the last episode before the hiatus! What am I going to do, you ask? Tell them, Hal:**

**Hal: MyLittleAngelxxx will of course be putting her time and energy into this story! Yay for her! It will help her withdrawals and give you more updates! Tell her if you're happy with that!**

**-Roy stumbles in-**

**Hal: WHERE WERE YOU LAST CHAPTER! OLLIE NEEDED YOU AND YOU WERE'NT THERE! –laughs- Oooh, you're so gonna get it!**

**Me: ROY WILLIAM HARPER JR.! JUST WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY IN YOUR DEFENSE? –glares-**

**Roy: I – I was, um, clearing the city of scum? Even though it isn't really my fault you're the one writing this rollercoaster of a story!**

**Me: O-OK Roy. Please, if I torture Roy in this chapter with Ollie's coldness, will you reviewers forgive me? –puppy-dog eyes-**

**Now, before you attack me with torches –hands you all new chapter-**

**Chapter 10: The Aftermath**

_Queen House, Star City 1994_

_17 April, 17:30 PDT_

Ollie's bedroom window creaked open slowly and a fully-clad archer crept into the room. Roy was shattered. The room was in complete blackness, which caused confusion in the older archer. _Why is the room full of darkness?_ Roy thought, thoroughly confused. He turned to Ollie's bed and saw crystal blue eyes, staring hauntingly at him in the darkness.

"Oh My God! Ollie, don't do that to me!" Roy exclaimed, hand to his heart, trying to calm his erratic heartbeat. He looked at Ollie's beautiful, pain-filled eyes. _Wait, pain-filled? What's happened? What's gone on? Why wasn't I there to stop it? _Roy thought with ice filling his heart at the thought of Ollie being hurt. He approached Ollie, like you would an injured animal. He got within arm's reach when...

_SMACK! _Roy clutched his now-throbbing cheek at the sudden pain. "What was that for?" Roy yelled, in anger and confusion. "For god sake, Queen, that fucking hurt! What," he scoffed, "did Collin, I don't know, rape you or something, and now you can't stand-" Roy faltered as he saw Ollie's now anger-filled eyes fill with tears.

"Oh God! He did, didn't he?" Roy's voice was trembling with panic, fear and anger. His eyes filled with tears of pain, regret and shame. He was ashamed that he wasn't here to protect his damaged-mentor-sometimes-lover. He was also angry at himself and at Collin for doing something like that. Who deserved that? "Ollie, I'm so-" Roy started to apologize.

Ollie clicked his fingers and the lights switched on. He held his hand up, to stop Roy's oncoming apology. "Don't." He snarled, the pain and betrayal clear in that one word. "Don't even bother. I don't wanna hear it." That was all the warning Roy got before Ollie exploded.

"YOU WERE MEANT TO BE HERE! YOU WERE MEANT TO PROTECT ME! BUT NO, SAVING THE CITY IS MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE _THAT_ TO HAPPEN TO ME?" He yelled in pain, anger and disgust. "Huh, Roy? What did I do?" He whispered, his voice breaking near the end of the sentence.

"Oh, Ollie. I'm so sorry! I should have never have left you. Come here," Roy tried to apologize, his voice filled with tears, holding his arms out.

"Damn right you should! But, guess what, Roy? You weren't," Ollie managed to say before bursting into tears. "I needed you, I wanted you to save me. I've always believed in heroes, you know? Always believed that every hero hears the thoughts of the people that need them most. So, where were you, then oh-so-great-hero? Oh, yeah, you weren't here! I mustn't be as important as I thought I was to you, then, right?" Ollie approached the furthest corner of the room, and for the first time Roy noticed a backpack, neatly packed. Ollie put it on his back. "Well, I know I'm no longer safe in my own home. So, I might as well leave." Ollie said indifferently, his back to Roy, to cover the tears steadily streaming down his face at the thought of leaving his mother. "Do me one last favour, will you, Roy?" Ollie asked, voice dead of emotion. "Tell her I love her, and I'm sorry but I just couldn't stay here anymore." That was all Roy was able to get, before Ollie launched himself out of the open window.

Roy stood still with shock in the now empty room. The room that was once filled with life and laughter but now would haunt Roy's dreams as his mind tortured him with what could have happened here. Roy collapsed on Ollie's vacant bed, lip trembling, as he realized that the situation was reserved from what had happened in his own time a couple of months prior. He was the one that was being abandoned, and Ollie was the one hating him and the one free.

He put his head in his hands and cried his eyes out. Giant sobs tore from his chest as he cried like he had never cried before. He hated himself and he hated Collin. And now he was left with Ollie's childhood monster. He couldn't stay here, not without Ollie.

He got up from Ollie's bed and wiped his eyes. He would go after Ollie, because – he realized with a jolt – he couldn't live without him, and he loved him. Genuinely loved him. He wanted to be with him – his mentor – and take his pain away, even if he had to fight for his love and trust all over again. That is what he would do. He left the room with the determination to find Todd.

**A/N: I know it's shorter than usual, but it's a chapter. Drop a review?**

**~MyLittleAngelxxx**


	11. Hal to the Rescue

**A/N: Hey guys! Just been on holiday for the Jubilee and used yesterday to catch on things I'd missed ie Bloodlines, new chapters for stories I have on story alert. It was a lovely surprise for me to find 25 emails in my inbox for new chapters of stories I love. Oh my Gosh, I loved Bloodlines! Bart! Yay! He's stuck in the past which means more Bart! Anyway, new chapter:**

**Hal, Roy, Ollie and Cora: MyLittleAngelxxx does not own any DC characters or Young Justice they belong to the rightful owners.**

**Chapter 11: Hal to the Rescue**

_Star City Downtown_

_18 April, 7:00 PDT_

Ollie dejectedly strolled down the sidewalk, unable to shake the memories from his head. His mother was missing. She had been for years now. When he ran away, she had gone missing, right? Or had something else happened? _Why can't I remember?_ Ollie thought frustrated. He was needed in work, so he sighed and went to work.

_Star City Downtown 1994_

_17 April, 18:00 PDT_

Ollie sighed and plodded through downtown. He was depressed, he had been for a while. It was Collin's fault. It always was. He wasn't looking where he was going and slammed into someone and landed on the sidewalk with a _thud!_ He got up and rubbed his back and his ass and winced when pain flared through his body.

"Watch where you're going, kid." A aristocratic, clipped voice snapped. Ollie looked up and saw a male older teen that was glaring down his nose at him. He had blonde-white hair slicked back. He was wearing a brown waist coat underneath a lime green blazer with a green cravat and a golden brooch. Ollie squinted through the rain and saw that the brooch was actually his family's crest. He was wearing green pants and gloves. This teen seemed to be arrogant as well given that he was wearing a smug expression and the forest green cape trailing behind him wasn't helping him. Ollie also noted that he had spoken in a thick eastern European accent, so he wasn't from around here.

"Who are you?" Ollie intoned politely, as his mother had taught him. Even if Ollie's opinion of this person was low, he was obviously of high class, so he deserved a little bit of respect.

"The name is Count Werner Vertigo, child. And you are?" The stranger intoned just as politely.

"Oliver Queen, only heir to the Queen fortune and name. It's nice to meet you Count Vertigo." Ollie said with fake enthusiasm and stuck his hand out for this _Count_ Vertigo to shake. How could he be a Count? He looked about nineteen. It wasn't possible, was it?

"You have disgraced my name with your sarcasm, young one, and you will pay." Vertigo thundered. _Uh oh, he picked up on that?_ Ollie thought panicking when Vertigo pulled a dagger from the folds of his cape. He was in trouble.

Vertigo swiped the air and Ollie just managed to back-flip out of the way. _Hang on, a cape is heavy and rain will only make it heavier, whereas I'm wearing light clothes and they will get heavier with rain but not as heavy as a cape. _Ollie thought as inspiration hit him. He ducked the next hit and charged at Vertigo. He managed to slip under his arm and pulled on the cape and down Vertigo went.

Ollie panted from the exertion. He was tired and he needed to rest. Vertigo was getting back up and Ollie didn't have the energy or strength to take him down a second time. He flinched as Vertigo raised his dagger and kept his eyes shut, thinking this was it. He was gonna die.

Suddenly there was a cry and a thud and Ollie opened his eyes. What he saw was Vertigo on the floor pinned by his own dagger and Hal Jordan stood in front of him. Ollie was sure he was gaping but he couldn't believe it. He had thought he was going to die and Jordan steps in and saves him. It didn't make sense, he barely knew Jordan.

"Come on, pal, let's get you to shelter. My house is closest." Hal said cheerily, as though the Queen heir hadn't been seconds from death. Ollie managed to shut his mouth and just followed Hal blindly.

_Star City Queen House 1994_

_17 April, 18:00 PDT_

"Todd?" Roy called, expecting the cub to come barreling towards him, but he didn't. Roy had just entered the living room and saw that it was a mess. His mind whirred with possibilities as he saw blood on the wall. Who's was it? Was it Ollie's or someone else's? There a note on the coffee table. Roy approached it cautiously, every thought of finding Todd thrown from his mind. In neat scrawl there was a message. It read:

_Dear whoever finds this,_

_I have kidnapped one Cora Queen and I demand that her son Oliver Queen be brought to Star City Square within the hour 18:00 otherwise his mother will be mine forever to do as I please with her. You will never see her again._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Roy William Harper Sr._

Roy inhaled in shock. His dad had done this? He'd kidnapped Cora? Wonderful Cora who'd been nothing but gracious to Roy? How could she deserve that? He needed to do something!

_Roy!_ Cora's voice sounded in his head. _Find Ollie! And find Todd. Forget about me, I'll be fine. But Ollie needs you. He needs to believe in heroes again, I know he does and so do you. I don't care how you do it, just make him believe again._

And then Cora's voice was gone. Roy knew what he had to do. It hurt him to leave her but he had to find Ollie and Todd.

**A/N: How was that? Please drop a review?**

**~Angel**


	12. Explanations Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys! How are you all? Oh my God! Watched Depths yesterday. What an episode! Artemis is amazing! And Kal wasn't evil! He's undercover! So all those people that thought that Kal had turned and were sad about it I hope you're all happy now.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter! And this goes a bit more in depth. See what I did there?**

**Roy, Ollie (begrudgingly), Hal and Cora: MyLittleAngelxxx does not own any DC character or Young Justice; they all belong to their respective owners.**

**Oh, and in this story Hal is already a Green Lantern**

**Chapter 12: Explanations Part 1**

_Star City, Hal Jordan's House 1994_

_17 April 18:10 PDT_

Ollie was dragged through Hal's front door by his arm, struggling to get free. When they reached Hal's living room Ollie stumbled as Hal let him go.

"What the fuck was that, huh?" Ollie shouted, glaring at Hal with contempt and wariness. He didn't know why he'd been practically kidnapped and he was wary of Jordan just for the fact that he was male and he didn't know him that well.

"Listen Queen, this is gonna sound strange, but I'm a Green Lantern and I've been given this sector to look after. I've been monitoring you and your family for your own safety and your mother's been kidnapped." Hal said, pacing and trying to stay calm as he thought of a plan.

"What do you mean you're a 'Green Lantern'? And you've been spying on me and my family? You're such a creeper! What's happened to my mother?" Ollie shouted in panic and started hyperventilating from a panic attack.

"I'm a Guardian of the Universe and bad people are after your mother and you because of your heritage. That's why your mother's been kidnapped." Hal answered distractedly, still trying to think of a plan. "Hey, where's the kid you always hang out with?" Hal questioned, curious, looking at Ollie imploringly. He then noticed that Ollie was suffering a panic attack.

"Oliver!" Hal shouted panicked himself. He approached Oliver calmly like he would an injured or wary animal. He cautiously hugged the young Queen and whispered words of comfort and slowly Ollie calmed down.

Ollie was choking on tears at the potential loss of his mother and his argument with Roy as the memories rushed back. "I-I was r-raped by my dad and Roy wasn't there and I got mad at him and ran away!" Ollie cried, bursting into tears, unsure of why he had told Hal all that he had. He was scared and alone and Roy didn't know where he was. He wanted Roy! He wanted to be held by him and told that it would be okay. He shouldn't have ran off.

"Do you have his number?" Hal asked kindly, crouching so he could look Ollie in the eye. Ollie nodded meekly, embarrassed that he had been so emotional. "Can I have your phone?" Hal asked calmly, keeping eye contact with Ollie and keeping his hands where the young heir could see them.

Ollie nodded again and handed his phone over. A sudden thought occurred to Ollie, "Wait a minute, you said that bad guys were after me and my mom because of our heritage? What did you mean?" Ollie asked Hal, confused. Hal sighed as he finished sending a text to Roy telling him his address so that he could come and help with planning a counter attack.

"Wait here, your mother gave me a letter that she addressed to you for when this would happen." Ollie looked at Hal in wonder, he sounded so much older than his years; it was unbelievable! Ollie nodded again and Hal went to get the letter.

_Star City Queen House 1994_

_17 April 18:15 PDT_

Roy was pacing nervously as he tried to think of a plan. His phone buzzed with a new text so he looked at his phone and blanched at what he saw:

_**To: Roy**_

_**From: Ollie**_

_**Hey Roy, the name's Hal Jordan. I have Ollie at my house, he's fine and I'm looking after him. I'm on your side so just listen okay? My address is:**_

_**#13 Queen Street**_

_**Star City, California**_

_**Please come quickly because Ollie's freaking out and I can only calm him down so much.**_

_**~Hal**_

Roy shook his head in bewilderment. What would he see when he got there? Would Ollie be throwing things and screaming at his future best friend? Or would he be laughing? Or would he be sulking? Or crying? Did he know about Cora's kidnap?

Roy ran to gather his stuff and headed to Hal Jordan's house.

_Star City, Unknown Location_

_18 April 9:00 PDT_

Cora was tired and covered in blood. She'd been kept wherever she was for years and she didn't know how much longer she could take the torture. She was more tortured by the fact that she didn't know what was happening to her little baby boy. Well, he wouldn't be a boy now, he'd be a man. But every mother knows that their son or daughter will always be their little baby. It was killing her not knowing how he was faring.

She felt a flair of power and she smirked as she realised that her son's intended was near to her son, it was 16 years in the past, but she still felt it. She was certain that her past self had felt it too.

A door opened and Roy Harper Sr. and none other than Collin Queen strolled through it with smug looks on their faces.

_Oh god no! Anyone but Collin!_ Cora thought her mind a whir with panic and fear.

_Star City, Hal Jordan's House 1994_

_18:20 PDT_

Roy banged on Hal's front door frantically. Hal grumbled as he came out of his bedroom with a letter clutched in his hands and proceeded to open the front door. His mother was ill and she was asleep in her bed. Didn't people know not to wake sleeping people? Ollie's eyes widened as he took in Roy's drenched breathless form.

"Oh Roy! I'm so sorry!" Ollie cried as he ran up to his lover and hugged him. He didn't care if he got soaked. He had missed him so much and he couldn't stay mad at him, he just couldn't!

"Ollie," Roy breathed, kissing the young boy's forehead while trying to catch his breath. He slouched into a seat and waved to Hal in greeting, who stood with his mouth agape and the door still open.

Hal shook his head and shut the door. He turned to his houseguests and went to open his mouth when a piercing howl broke the silence.

Ollie and Roy, who were entangled in each other's arms; Ollie's head on Roy chest, darted up and shouted simultaneously:

"Todd!"

**A/N: How was that for a chapter? Everything will be explained in a couple of chapters. Drop a review?**

**~Angel**


	13. Complete Forgiveness

**A/N: Hey guys! Got bored so I decided to write a chapter of HT for your enjoyment! Got nothing else to really say here so:**

**Roy, Ollie, Hal and Cora: MyLittleAngelxxx does not own any DC character or Young Justice they belong to the rightful owners.**

**Me: Can't I just own Roy and Ollie?**

**Roy: No, he's mine! –Grabs Ollie protectively- You own Cora and Collin anyway.**

**Me: Oh yeah! I forgot about that. Can we send Collin back to the imagination factory?**

**Roy: Nope, cuz I have to whoop his ass for what he did. And I'm sure your reviewers will want to see his ass kicked.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 13: Complete Forgiveness (A/N: You know what this means, right, Yuki?)**

_Star City, Hal Jordan's House 1994_

_17 April, 18:21 PDT_

Roy and Ollie shot up like bullets and ran for the front door. Roy practically wrenched the door off it's hinges and both he and Ollie ran into the downpour. Hal just rolled his eyes, grabbed a bag; stuffing a clean bathroom towel in it, grabbed his coat and ran after them.

_Star City, Forest 1994_

_17 April, 18:23 PDT_

Roy was getting hit by branch after branch and did it fucking hurt! But if he got hit by them first then Ollie could come after him unharmed. Hal was trailing behind them, trying to keep up. But the two archers were pushed by adrenaline and fear for their baby. Yes, Todd was their baby. They'd saved him from a river and they'd save him again.

Todd's young fear-filled howl pierced the air once more and what sounded like a bear roar followed shortly after. Ollie's heart nearly stopped. _Todd's being attacked by a bear? Oh good god! _He looked over at Roy and saw that he had a collapsible bow and a sheath of arrows. The tips were sharp and silver.

"If anything's attacking our baby boy then it's gonna die!" Roy shouted in anger and fear, running faster than he ever had before.

"Are they normal arrows, Roy?" Ollie asked, curiously. Roy nodded and Ollie sighed in relief. At least whatever was attacking Todd wouldn't get blown to bits.

They came to a clearing and it was pretty dark. Roy strained his ears and notched an arrow into his bow, aiming into the near-darkness. Suddenly, a flash of lightning lit the clearing and Ollie saw Todd in a badger sett. He got on his hands and knees – since he was the closest – and crawled into the opening. He reached out for Todd but before he could grab him; the bear's paw came crashing down onto the badger sett. The earth fell inward, trapping Ollie and Todd inside.

"Ollie!" Roy screamed in terror and fright. _No, no, no! He can't be dead! He can't die! He just can't!_ Tears filled Roy's sapphire blue eyes at the thought of losing his beloved. "Ollie, you can't die on me! I-I love you, goddammit!" Roy shouted, his throat clogged with tears.

Ollie was surrounded by darkness and the world was muffled. But he definitely heard Roy say that he loved him. His heart soared at the thought. He thought that Roy would hate him and find him disgusting after what Collin had done. He thought he wouldn't stand a chance to be with the spunky red-headed archer. Thank god he was wrong. He definitely had a chance, if only he could get out of the demolished badger sett.

"Todd, buddy? You alright?" Ollie asked into the darkness, crossing his fingers and closing his eyes, straining his ears for a affirmative sound from the cub.

There was scuffling and what sounded like digging. It sounded the wall of dirt nearest to him had collapsed. Did that mean he was trapped even more? Suddenly a snuffling was right in his ear. Something wet touched his face making him giggle and open his eyes. Baby blue eyes stared back at him. He felt paws on his chest. It felt like a blanket was around him. "Todd?" Ollie asked, wary in the darkness.

Todd yipped in happiness and nuzzled his young master's neck. Ollie laughed in glee and hugged the young cub. "Do you think you could dig us out pal?" Ollie questioned the young dog fox. Todd nodded. _Wow, it's as if he understands me_, Ollie thought with a huge smile on his face.

Todd leapt off of Ollie and started to dig into the earth. Outside of the sett, Roy had made quick work of the bear, fueled by anger and fear, and was digging through the ruins of the badger sett. Panic was clawing at his chest and traveling into his throat. Tears were streaming down his face. A muffled yip was all he heard before a dust and dirt covered Todd came barreling out into his chest. The young fox licked at Roy's tear-stained face in delight.

"Todd?" Roy asked, struggling to sit up. "Todd! You're okay!" he shouted hugging the young fox to his chest. The pelting rain was washing the dirt off the young fox and was drenching Roy, but they didn't care. "Where's Ollie, boy? Ollie?" Roy shot up and calmed down once he spotted his lover by the rubble of the sett.

"Roy!" Ollie exclaimed, charging into the red-head's arms kissing him full on the lips. Roy moaned in pleasure. Hal was off to the side, watching the interaction in amusement and content. Todd brushed against his leg and Hal picked him up, turning to leave the clearing. He shouted over to the occupied archers, "I'm taking Todd back to my house!" Roy and Ollie tore themselves away from each other and shouted their consent before attacking each other's mouths again.

"Oh god, Ollie," Roy whispered into the young lad's ear. "I thought you were dead," Tears filled his eyes again. Ollie kissed them away and snuggled into the older teen's chest. "I'm not," he whispered softly, sighing in content. "You saved me and Todd Roy and I love you too. You made me believe again." Ollie spoke softly into Roy's chest. Roy lifted Ollie's chin to his face and bent down to whisper into his young lover's ear, "Isn't that what heroes are meant to do?" before kissing the blonde's ear, making him whine in pleasure. "Roy!" Ollie cried, "Please?" He asked, kissing the young archer's lips again.

Roy's tongue slipped into the blonde's mouth. They stepped closer to each other, causing their groins to meet. Their erections brushed together, causing a strangled moan from both of them.

Ollie pulled himself away and kneeled on the soaked ground, reaching for Roy's belt. He unzipped the jeans and pulled them down, causing Roy to hiss as the cold air hit his thighs. Ollie approached Roy's boxers, licking his lips nervously. His gaze darted to Roy's, his eyes questioning silently. Roy nodded and Ollie mouthed the red-head through the fabric. Roy let loose a strangled moan and threw his head back.

Ollie shed Roy's boxers and gripped the archer's stiff, wilting cock and palmed himself at the same time. They both moaned simultaneously. The rain pelting them seemed to cool their flushed, heated skin and also seemed to add pleasure to their activities. Roy was panting now and he could hear Ollie huffing in pleasure. Lights were flashing behind Roy's closed eyelids, he could feel his release crawling through him. He wanted it so bad. He wanted Ollie young yet skilled tongue to flick his head until he exploded. He yearned for it.

The world seemed to be spinning and flickering out of focus. Roy brushed it off as his hormones making him see things. The world exploded in a flash of light as lightning streaked across the sky.

_Star City, Roy's apartment_

_18 April, 12:30 PDT_

Roy woke with a start. He looked around his apartment in confusion. He glanced down at himself and saw the cum that was soaking his boxers. He sighed in disappointment. It had felt so real. He got up from his bed and proceeded to the shower. There was no point in sitting in soaked boxers after all. He was dripping from sweat he guessed, it couldn't be rain. He hadn't been out; even if he had it was a sunny day. He turned the shower on and hopped straight in.

_Oh Ollie, I wish you were here. I wish you really loved me,_ Roy thought with melancholy as he washed himself clean.

**A/N: Well, how was that? Drop a review?**

**To Miyuki: You are the most awesome author ever. Can't wait for the final chapter of Respect! Was this to your standards, oh great one?**

**~Angel**


	14. Happy Ever After?

**A/N: Decided that I couldn't leave you guys with a cliffhanger like that. So here you go.**

**Roy, Ollie, Hal and Cora: MyLittleAngelxxx does not own any DC character or Young Justice they belong to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 14:** **Happy Ever After?**

_Star City, Unknown Location_

_18 April, 13:00 PDT_

Cora blinked the blood from her eyes and glanced around the room. _Phew, Collin and Roy are gone. Thank god. Well at least I know what I get for escaping. _**(A/N: realised a mistake I made, in the second chapter Cora was meant to be able to help Roy, yet she's been missing for 16 years. So fixed it now)** She felt around her psychic link and found that Roy was gone. _He's back here, then. Poor boy, he must be so confused_. Cora shook her head and succumbed to the darkness.

_Star City, Queen Industries_

_18 April, 13:00 PDT_

Ollie jolted out of his daydream and glanced around the boarding room he was in. Nobody had noticed that he'd not been listening for the past half-an-hour. _Phew, it's a good thing I have a PA. _Ollie thought with relief. _But what was THAT? Was that what happened when I was sixteen? Oh my God, how did Roy end up in the past? Poor boy must be so confused. I need to sort this RIGHT NOW. _Ollie glanced discreetly down at his watch and glanced at everyone around him. Lex Luthor, Bruce Wayne, and a bunch of other important CEO's that Ollie could never remember were sitting around him discussing a possible business venture with Queen Industries. Ollie sighed loudly, catching Luthor's attention. He glanced over and said mockingly:

"Aw, is this boring you Queen?"

"No, I just think that we should all have a lunch break. I mean, everyone must be getting hungry right?" Ollie asked the room. He got a few nods in reply. "Right then, we'll take an intermission and be back here by half-past two. How's that sound?" he asked rhetorically.

The boarding emptied accordingly and Bruce shot him a look of concern. Ollie rolled his eyes and waved him off. Once the room was empty, Ollie pressed a button under the table and the wall next to him opened to show his Green Arrow outfit. Ollie donned his suit and opened the window and grappled down to a lower rooftop.

He broke his fall by rolling and went on his way, hopping roofs to reach Roy's apartment.

_Star City, Roy's apartment._

_18 April, 13:10_

Ten minutes. His shower had taken ten minutes. It would normally take five, but he had cried. Yes, he had cried because he was heartbroken at the thought of that amazing time of his life being a dream. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his bedroom. He put some boxers on and put a shirt on afterwards.

Suddenly, there was a banging on his front door. He towel dried his hair and then proceeded to open the door. There, on his doorstep was Green Arrow, hunched over and trying to get his breath back. Roy raised an eyebrow in question. Ollie walked into the apartment and grabbed Roy by his shirt and crushed his lips against the red head's. Ollie slammed the door behind him. Roy moaned in Ollie's mouth and gripped his costume. Ollie's tongue invaded his mouth and wrapped around Roy's tongue. Ollie pulled away and panted. Roy was confused. _What's going on?_ Roy thought, filled with confusion.

"What's going on, Ollie?" Roy asked, his voice tinted with confusion.

"I-I love you, Roy." Ollie panted. "I want to be with you."

Roy's eyes filled with tears as he heard those words. "I'm confused. Why the sudden declaration of love?"

Ollie smirked. "You went into the past. I don't know how, but you did and I've only just remembered. I love you so much, baby."

"It wasn't a dream. I thought it was a dream. Oh thank god, it was real. I love you too, babe." Roy smiled and hugged Ollie tightly. Roy lifted his head and kissed Ollie on the lips. Ollie moaned in delight and groped at Roy greedily.

Roy walked backwards until he landed on his bed. Ollie broke out of the kiss and smirked as he looked down at Roy. "I love you so much. You're so gorgeous. I wanna fuck you so hard, Roy." Ollie whispered seductively into his lover's ear.

"Oh god," Roy moaned. "How long have you got?"

"Til half-past two, babe." Ollie chuckled. He ripped off Roy's shirt and kissed his chest. He continued kissing down Roy's chest. He sucked Roy's left nipple, causing a moan to come from Roy's throat. Ollie proceeded to give the right nipple the same treatment. Roy moaned again, threading his fingers through Ollie's messy blonde hair.

Ollie smirked as he reached Roy's bulging pants. Roy growled as he realized that Ollie was still fully clothed. Ollie reached for Roy's boxers. Roy slapped his hand away. Ollie looked up in shock. "What?" he asked, confused.

"Strip before you touch me." Roy demanded, pouting childishly.

"I love it when you're demanding, Roy." Ollie whispered as he stripped his tunic and tights. "That enough?" he asked, now in his boxers. (he had shed his boots at the door) Roy nodded before kissing him again. Ollie's hands wandered, causing moans and hisses to fill the room. "Oh god, Ollie. Please?" Roy cried, near-tears as he tried to stop him teasing.

"Alright. Alright, you're so impatient." Ollie chuckled as he ripped Roy's boxers off. Roy managed to take Ollie's boxers off as well. "Oh god, baby boy, you're so _big!_ How's it gonna fit?" Roy exclaimed in fear.

"Roy, are you still a virgin?" Ollie asked as he saw fear flicker across his favourite redhead's face. Roy nodded meekly, blushing at being found out. Ollie smiled in amusement. "I'll be gentle," Ollie promised, kissing Roy's nose. Roy sighed in relief and reached for the lube on his bedside table.

He handed it to Ollie. Ollie squirted a generous amount onto his fingers and made sure they were slick before positioning his fingers just outside Roy's hole. Roy tensed in anticipation. Ollie sighed. "Relax babe. It'll hurt less."

Roy forced himself to relax. Ollie proceeded to prepare Roy. Roy hissed in pain as Ollie's finger entered him. Ollie moved his finger around experimentally causing Roy to moan in pleasure. "Oh god Ollie. Feels so good!" Roy nearly screamed. Ollie inserted a second finger and scissored Roy in preparation for something bigger. Roy was panting now. He wanted more. He _needed _more!

"Ollie," Roy keened, scratching down Ollie's back causing him to hiss in pleasure. "More!" Roy moaned, thrusting onto Ollie's fingers, causing Ollie to moan at the feeling of Roy clenching around him. "Please?" Roy cried.

"Of course baby!" Ollie moaned, taking his fingers out. He positioned himself at Roy's entrance and slowly thrust in. Ollie moaned when he was fully in. It felt so amazing. Roy was crying, tears running down his face. He was happy. Ollie was here with him, not Dinah.

"Move!" Roy cried. Ollie pulled himself out and then slammed straight back in. Roy threw his head back in ecstasy. Ollie sped up and the sound of skin on skin was amazing. Roy grunted and moaned underneath him, which spurred him on to go faster. Ollie grunted as he realized that he couldn't hang on much longer. He grabbed Roy's cock and pumped him in time with his thrusts, causing a strangled shout to come from the redhead.

"Oh god, Ollie. I'm so fucking close!" Roy cried.

"Me too, babe." Ollie moaned.

Lights exploded behind Ollie's eyes as he shot his load into Roy. Roy ejaculated over himself and Ollie's hand. Ollie wiped himself clean and then collapsed beside Roy.

Roy snuggled by his mentor contently and giggled when Ollie tickled him and hugged him to him. _I'm so happy right now._ He thought before drifting off to sleep along with Ollie, who sighed happily before giving into the abyss.

**A/N: Well? What do you guys think? Drop a review?**

**~Angel**


	15. The Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: Hey guys! I didn't think that I'd be able to write a chapter today because I went brain-dead this morning. But here you go:**

**Roy, Ollie, Hal and Cora: MyLittleAngelxxx does not own any DC character or Young Justice. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 15: The Calm Before the Storm**

_Star City, Roy's Apartment_

_18 April, 13:30 PDT_

Ollie's eyes opened slowly and he rubbed sleep from them. He turned onto his side and saw Roy, fast asleep, next to him. The billionaire smiled as he remembered what had happened. He put a hand through Roy's fiery red hair. His hand trailed down Roy's face and cupped his cheek. Ollie leaned over and placed a kiss on Roy's cheek. He had never felt so happy. It was very rare that he got to watch a lover sleep, what with his reputation and his busy life-style.

Roy squinted as he was pulled from dream-land by the feeling of being watched. He opened his sapphire blue eyes and rolled over to see Ollie staring at him. Roy smiled and pecked Ollie on the lips. He glanced at the clock and saw that it read _13:35_. He turned back to Ollie and smirked.

"You realize that you have exactly fifty-five minutes to get back to the office, right?" Roy said, stretching and grabbing a clean pair of boxers to get dressed. Ollie pulled him back into bed and smirked against his ear.

"Yes, I do. Where exactly do _you_ think you're going?" Ollie whispered, smirking when a shiver went down Roy's back.

"I was going to get dressed, so that I could make dinner?" Roy's statement had a questioning tone to it.

"Why not eat out for dinner? With me?" Ollie asked, kissing behind Roy's ear. Roy turned to look at him questioningly and Ollie pulled a puppy-dog eyes, his blue eyes widening to the size of saucers. "Please?" Ollie begged, pouting.

Roy rolled his eyes and laughed. He shook his head in amusement before nodding his consent. He got out of bed, with Ollie following suit, looking for his clothes. He came across Ollie's uniform and threw it at his head, laughing when Ollie turned to glare at him.

They proceeded to get dressed in comfortable silence. Ollie opened Roy's front door and bowing mockingly, said, "This way, your Majesty," causing Roy to giggle and say,

"Aren't I the one that's meant to say that to you? After all, you are a Queen." Ollie smacked him up the head for it but laughed.

What neither of them noticed was the shadow that fell over them as they left.

_Star City, Queen Industries Rooftop_

_18 April, 13:40 PDT_

Lex Luthor was not a patient man. _What is taking Queen so long?_ Lex thought in irritation, tapping his foot impatiently. Suddenly a snow white hawk swooped onto the roof, transforming into Collin Queen. He smirked at Luthor's glare and sauntered up to him.

"Guess who I just saw, exiting Roy Harper's apartment?" Collin asked rhetorically, causing Luthor's glare to intensify.

"It had better be something good, Collin." Luthor growled, itching to punch the Drama Queen in the face. Collin's smirk widened.

"Well, it seems that Roy has returned to the present time. And my dear son dropped by to visit him." Luthor scoffed, that information was not worth his time. "Hang on, I bugged the place while dear Mr. Harper was gone. And look at what I found." Collin finished, pulling a laptop from the suitcase that Luthor had just noticed. He slipped a memory card into a slot and the footage began playing:

"_Oh god, Ollie! Please?"_

"_Alright. Alright, you're so impatient." _

"_Ollie! More! Please?"_

"_Move!"_

"_Oh god, Ollie. I'm so fucking close!"_

"_Me too, babe!"_

Lex and Collin watched as Roy and Ollie snuggled in Roy's bed. Lex smirked as he realized the ammo that he had on the younger Queen. "Well, that was unexpected. Good work, Queen." Lex said, chuckling evilly. Collin just smirked devilishly.

"So, where is this going to go?" Collin asked, rubbing his hands together.

"The Daily Planet, of course. Front page." Lex declared, sending the evidence to Perry White, head of the Daily Planet. Lex waved Collin off and headed to the exit.

_Star City, Downtown_

_18 April, 14:15 PDT_

"Oh wow, that was the best meal I've had for a while." Roy exclaimed, a dreamy look in his eyes as he rubbed his full stomach.

"You're telling me. Those breadsticks. God damn, I could eat those forever!" Ollie declared, drawing a few curious looks, but he mostly got glares. Ollie raised an eyebrow and leaned towards Roy, causing gasps of disgust and anger.

"What's their problem?" Roy asked rhetorically, causing Ollie to shrug. Ollie spotted Dinah, practically charging towards them and smiled, elbowing Roy in the ribs to remind him to keep up pretences. Dinah had a fiery look in her eye and she looked _pissed_. Roy gulped, _I wonder what's got her so wound up_, he thought, sorry for the person or people that the woman's anger would be directed at.

"Hi, baby!" Ollie exclaimed, a wide smile on his face, his arms open to receive a hug. Dinah glared, stopping in front of him and shoving a newspaper in his hands.

"Don't 'Hi, baby' me, Oliver Queen! What is _that_ about?" Dinah demanded, gesturing to the newspaper in Ollie's hands. Roy took the newspaper from the blonde's hands and looked at the front page. His eyes widened as he read the headline:

_THE DAILY PLANET_

**OLIVER QUEEN AND ROY HARPER: AN ITEM?**

_Sources have told this reporter that Star City's playboy extraordinaire, Oliver Queen, has recently been spotted making out with his son, Roy Harper..._

The article went on to explain that their 'source' had the evidence that would prove this to be true. Roy paled as he realized what the hype was about. He chuckled nervously as he looked back up at Dinah, who raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well, you see, Dinah. Um..." Roy started, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Someone has obviously told lies to the press, so, it's not true?" Roy continued, before cutting off abruptly as the glare increased.

Dinah turned to Ollie and slapped him across the face. "We're finished!" She yelled in his face before stomping off.

**A/N: How was that for a chapter? Drop a review?**

**To Miyuki: Does this answer your question?**

**~Angel**


	16. The Plot Thickens

**A/N: Hey guys! So wish I could say that there's an episode of YJ tomorrow but there isn't. And yes I know about the re-runs, but I could easily watch the whole series on the internet, given that I don't live in the US. Oh well, you guys have my updates to look forward to, so there's your enjoyment. My enjoyment is writing twists and turns for this story and receiving your reviews in return.**

**Anyway, new chapter:**

**Roy, Ollie, Cora and Hal: MyLittleAngelxxx does not own any DC character or YJ. If she did, Speedy would be with GA. **

**(Yes I changed my disclaimer, so sue me)**

**Chapter 16: The Plot Thickens**

_Star City, Arrow Cave_

_18 April, 14:20 PDT_

Roy and Ollie had rushed to the Arrow Cave to figure this mystery out. Roy was pacing the floor while Ollie was sitting in his computer chair and had his head in his hands, mumbling curses and promising to put an arrow through whoever had done this. His rep was ruined! He'd never get business again! He'd be known as the guy that was screwing his son. NO ONE got away with making a fool out of Oliver Queen, except maybe his mother.

Roy glanced at the clock and his eyes widened as he saw the time. "Ollie, you have to be back in the office in ten minutes."

"I know," Ollie groaned, lifting his head to glare at nothing in particular. "But how can I? I'll be ridiculed, especially by Luthor. I swear he's got a grudge against me. Hang on..." Ollie trailed off as a lightbulb went off in his head. "That's it!" he exclaimed, jumping from his chair, causing Roy to jump.

Ollie turned to his computer and typed 'Lex Luthor' into the criminal database. Nothing came up. Ollie growled and typed 'Lex Corps' into the database and the search brought back an email sent to Perry White with the incriminating evidence within the email. Ollie smirked but that fell once he realized that the evidence was a video, which meant that the newspaper could be proved true. He sighed in annoyance and closed the search window.

"Well, I might as well go to the office," Ollie mumbled, looking defeated, making Roy's heart break. He walked up to his... _what is he to me? Lover? Boyfriend?_ Roy thought, suddenly worried at the thought of just being Ollie's plaything.

Ollie saw the fear enter Roy's eyes and panicked. _What's wrong with him? What if he thinks he can find better than me? Oh, who am I kidding? He could get anyone he wanted but he's settling for me._

"What am I to you?" Both archers blurted at the same time. They both stared at each other before collapsing into a fit of laughter.

Roy chuckled and said: "Seriously, though. What are we to each other?" Ollie looked at him and smiled, hugging the redhead to his chest.

"Well, I was thinking that we were boyfriends, silly." Ollie said, shaking his head in amusement before seeing Roy's tear filled eyes. "Really?" Roy croaked before swallowing his tears. Ollie nodded and kissed Roy sweetly before leaving the Cave.

Roy collapsed into Ollie's chair and sighed. He didn't know how to sort this out. He and Ollie were in the wrong but Luthor shouldn't have submitted that video to Perry. _Could Clark do anything?_ Roy wondered, then shook his head at his own stupidity. If Clark could have done something, he would have already done it. _So, the responsibility falls to me then_ Roy thought, curling into himself as though to protect himself.

Memories of his time at the Summit consumed him. He had no idea why. Lex Luthor's offer to hire him resounded in his head and Roy's head shot up in realization. That was his answer! Offer to be Lex's little plaything and then nobody would be further ridiculed. He got up from the chair and proceeded to walk out of the Arrow Cave and out of Oliver Queen's life: forever.

_I'm sorry, Ollie it's the only way, _Roy thought with regret.

_Star City, Downtown_

_14:45 PDT_

Collin calmly walked down the sidewalk, smirking when he saw Roy Harper heading his way. Roy had a vacant look in his eye and Collin knew right there that his Cadmus programming had taken over. Collin put an arm around the boy and led him to a car. He pressed in his comm and spoke softly:

"I've got him, Lex."

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but that's all I've got right now. For all you Roy/Lex fans, that's gonna be in the next chapter. So how did I do? Drop a review?**

**~Angel**


	17. Roy's Torture Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Decided to update today thanks to Miyuki's review! So go and thank her? Anyway, new chapter! It is getting kinda hard to get inspiration to write this due to the hiatus of YJ but I'll try. I never thought that I'd write a Lex/Roy scene either! So who knows what else will happen? New chapter:**

**Roy, Ollie, Hal and Cora: MyLittleAngelxxx does not own any DC character or YJ because if she did Roy would still be Speedy and be with Green Arrow. **

**Chapter 17: Roy's Torture Part 1**

_Metropolis, Lex Luthor's Mansion_

_18 April, 15:50 EDT_

Roy was dumped into Luthor's bedroom and Collin smirked as he left. He couldn't wait for _that_ bit of fun, his lover, him and his son's lover. _Oh god! That's got me so ready, _Collin thought, with a devious grin on his face.

Roy shook his head as he looked around the room. _What happened?_ Roy thought in confusion. He looked out of the window and saw Metropolis' skyline and panicked. _What's going on? What've I done? Why am I in Metropolis?_ Roy thought, each thought causing pain and panic to go through him. He collapsed onto the bedroom floor and burst into tears.

_I want Ollie_, Roy thought, whimpering. He didn't care if he was acting like a child right now; he just wanted to be near his boyfriend. He wanted to be cuddled and coddled and comforted. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to know how he got here. Roy felt a fuzzy memory come to the front of his mind:

_Flashback_

_Roy was in the Watchtower and Black Canary, The Flash, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) and Ollie were surrounding him. Ollie was protesting:_

"_Dinah, we can't do this to him. Please, he only just got back from the past! You can't do that! I won't let you!"_

_Hal was nodding and decided to speak up:_

"_Canary, he's just a child," Roy scoffed, "Barely eighteen. You can't put that device in his head. You can't put Cadmus mind control in his head! I know you want to catch Luthor, we all do, but this," he gestured to Roy and the piece of tech in Black Canary's hand "isn't the answer."_

_Flash sped by Canary and scowled "Lady, you're crazy." He said simply. Canary glared. She shoved past the Flash and smiled sweetly down at Roy._

"_I will do this," she whispered acidly in his ear. "You _will _become my little toy. _I _will become Ollie's wife and have all his money and his kids. You, on the other hand, Roy will be forced to watch as I make your _boyfriend_ happy. And you will be with Luthor and Collin forever."_

_She then punched him in the face, knocking him out cold._

_End Flashback_

Roy stared at the floor in shock. Canary had done this? She had decided to use him for a toy because she was jealous? This made Roy cry harder. He wanted to see her smug little face and punch her until she was unconscious! _He_ wanted to be married to Ollie and have his babies!

Roy's eyes widened as he realized what he'd just thought. He choked on his tears and his panic and sat straight up. The door creaked open, and he turned to see Lex Luthor enter the room.

He got up from the floor, wiping at his face. "Luthor," he spat, glaring intensely. Lex just smirked at him and walked right up to him. He bent down to kiss his captive, but Roy threw a knee into Luthor's stomach. Roy ducked out of Luthor's hold and darted for the exit. Before he could reach the bedroom door, he was grabbed around the waist and dumped on Luthor's bed. He struggled and writhed yelling his displeasure.

Collin walked into the room, shutting and locking the door behind him, causing Roy's eyes to widen in fear. He didn't want _one_ of them to touch him, never mind _two_.

**Ollie! **Roy cried in his head.

_Star City, Downtown_

_18 April, 16:00_

What? Roy? Where are you? Ollie asked, confused. I'm on my way home. I'll be there in a...

**No! I'm not at home! I'm in Metropolis, thanks to whatever Canary did to me! **Roy was crying now, Ollie could hear the tears in his mind-voice, **Luthor and Collin are gonna rape me! You need to help me!**

That was all Ollie got before the connection was cut off.

_Metropolis, Luthor's Mansion_

_18 April, 16:10 EDT_

Collin's eyes widened as Roy's sapphire ones became clouded. He'd seen that look so many times before thanks to Cora. Her and Ollie's heritage caused this. He remembered seeing that letter that was addressed to his son.

"Lex, the brat's having a mental conversation with his _boyfriend_!" Collin yelled as Lex proceeded to undress the redhead.

"What?" Lex questioned, "How do you stop it?" Collin smirked and waved his hand, causing a red energy to consume the redhead, blocking his abilities.

"There you go," Collin seductively whispered in Lex's ear. "How about I take you and you take the brat?" Collin suggested.

Lex smirked at the suggestion and undressed. He felt the blonde's erection against his entrance. Lex positioned himself at Roy's entrance. Poor Roy was still struggling yelling and crying. He aimed a kick at Luthor's leg and connected causing a hiss from the businessman. Luthor back-handed the archer across the face, causing the teen to whimper in defeat. Collin handed Lex a pair of handcuffs, kissing his lover's neck in the process, and the mastermind handcuffed Roy to the bed.

Lex entered the squirming eighteen-year-old causing a scream to rip from Roy's throat and more tears to slip from his eyes. Collin smirked and entered his boyfriend, causing a moan from Lex. Lex pulled out of Roy and Collin pulled out of him. They slammed back in as one. Roy was in so much pain, he wanted it to end. He wanted Ollie to come and save him. He wanted the blonde here to stop this from happening.

Lex was moaning and groaning as Collin pounded into him, causing the businessman to thrust into Roy. Roy wanted to be unconscious, at least then he wouldn't feel this or remember it.

Collin could feel himself slipping. He was gonna come, he knew it. "Baby," he groaned into Lex's ear, "I'm gonna cum." Lex nodded, going even faster and harder into the young redhead underneath. Luthor reached for Roy's neglected cock and pumped once. Collin came inside the evil mastermind, Luthor came inside Roy, and Roy ashamedly came on his abuser's hand.

Lex climbed off of the young billionaire heir **(A/N: Until he and Ollie have kids)** and walked out of the room with his boyfriend. This left Roy alone, and he broke his heart into the pillow. He couldn't blame Ollie, there wouldn't have been any chance of him being saved by him. But surely Superman had heard him? And he most definitely could blame Dinah for implanted that mind-control device in his head.

**A/N: There you go my lovely reviewers. Drop a review?**

**~Angel**


	18. Roy's Torture Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter eighteen:**

**Roy, Ollie, Cora and Hal: MyLittleAngelxxx does not own any DC character or YJ. If she did, Roy would still be Speedy and be with GA**

**Chapter Eighteen: Roy's Torture Part 2**

_Star City, Undisclosed Location_

_18 April, 16:30 PDT_

Cora's head spun as she opened her eyes, which widened once she saw Roy Harper chained to the wall across from her. _What are they gonna do to the poor boy? He's been through enough! _She thought angrily and her eyes glowed white in her anger. The whole place rattled with her outrage, jostling Roy from his unconsciousness, and the supports to the roof started to crumble.

Roy's eyes widened as he looked at a pissed Cora. _What's set her off?_ He thought, before he realized that he was in the same room as her and that she was alive and safe, well kind of. "Cora!" he yelled as he tried to stop her from caving the warehouse in.

Cora's eyes snapped shut and she shook her head as nausea gripped her. She should know by now not to use her powers when she was weak, but she was angry. She glanced around the room and saw that Roy was struggling against his bindings to get to her.

The door slammed open and Lex Luthor, Roy Harper Sr. and Collin Queen all waltzed in as if they ruled the world. Cora shot a worried glance towards the teen that she thought of as a son and felt for him once she saw the look of shock and fear on his face. There were unshed tears in his eyes. _It must be torturing him to see someone he believed to be dead very much alive and hurting both of us like this_, Cora thought, pitying the younger redhead.

Roy Sr. sauntered over to his son and crouched until he was eye level with him. He smirked and stroked the young teen's face. The archer glared at his father, to cover the fear. _He should be dead! Why is he alive? _How_ is he alive? _The older redhead chuckled as he saw the questions in his son's eyes. He reached out to touch his son's head and pushed the memory of his 'death' into his son's memory, causing a scream of agony to come from the defeated archer.

_Flashback_

_Roy made his way through the woods, dragging the unconscious Cora behind him. He had kidnapped her, with help from Collin. _Thank god for him being my friend and giving me Cora's schedule, _Roy thought, grinning down at his bait. He tripped on a root and fell, twisting his ankle._

_At the edge of the woods, his wife, Penny Harper lit a match and dropped it. She was sick of her husband's controlling ways and had decided to get rid of him. This was to protect her and her son, even though she would have to leave her son with Brave Bow for his own protection. She walked off as she watched the trees catch flame and spread._

_Roy heard a roaring to his left and saw a raging fire heading towards him. Roy crawled over to his captive and transformed into a fox. He picked her up and threw her over his back, tying her onto his back and hobbled through the woods to safety._

_End Flashback_

Roy panted as he was wrenched from his father's memory as a crowbar was slammed into his side. Roy bit his lip to stop a scream. He knew he was in Star City he could call for Arrow, he should call for Arrow. But what if he didn't hear him? What if he didn't come in time? He didn't think he could handle another round of this. He was scared. He wanted to be safe. He wanted to be in Ollie's arms.

Roy was suddenly overcome by a fever and screamed as pain wracked his body. Luthor, his father and Collin stumbled back in shock. Collin smirked as he realized what was going on. Roy was in heat. His body was preparing for pregnancy. This was due to Ollie and Cora's heritage yet again. The submissive of the relationship would be overcome by a fever as their bodies prepared for pregnancy; whether their male or female. It hurt the males whereas females were just overcome by the fever without the pain. With the fever came the urge for sex and to be physically touched by their dominant. This cycle lasted a month and happened every three years. Unless Roy got what he needed from Ollie within 48 hours he would become seriously ill.

Whenever the fever hit the dominant would be able to find their submissive and whoever had them would be seriously hurt. Collin's face paled once he realized this.

_Star City, Oliver Queen's Mansion_

_18 April, 17:00 PDT_

Ollie was pacing his mansion worriedly as he thought about how he could save his beloved. He had let him down seriously. He stopped suddenly as the urge to fuck Roy came over him. He snapped his fingers as he realized that the urge would lead him to Roy.

He donned his Green Arrow outfit and followed his instinct.

_Star City, Undisclosed Location_

_18 April, 17:10 PDT_

Ollie stormed through the unmarked door and growled when he saw his mother and Roy chained to the walls and his eyes zoned in on Collin. He snarled and his hands curled into fists. They charged with crackling electricity and he aimed the blast towards Collin. His father slammed into the wall and he turned on his heel to glare at Luthor and Roy Sr. They screamed in terror and tripped over each other to get out of the room first.

Ollie uncuffed Roy and then uncuffed Cora, who teleported straight to his house. Ollie scooped Roy up in his arms and carried him home.

**A/N: There you go guys. Sorry if the end of the chapter is a bit anticlimactic. But you'll get Ollie/Roy love next chapter. **


	19. Safe

**A/N: Hey guys! To Miyuki: Hope this update can motivate you to update your stories ;) Also, are there any of your questions that I haven't answered? Because I've kinda lost track hehe **

**Roy, Ollie, Cora and Hal: MyLittleAngelxxx does not own any DC character or YJ. If she did, Roy would still be Speedy and would be with Ollie.**

**Chapter Nineteen: Safe**

_Star City, Queen Mansion_

_18 April, 17:30 PDT_

Ollie managed to open the front door and he flinched when he heard Roy scream in pain. He placed him on the couch and turned to see Cora resting her head on Todd; she was floating – in a healing trance – and Todd was curled under her head, his all-knowing blue eyes fixed on Roy's writhing form in worry.

Ollie sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was overly stressed, _stupid work_, he thought in annoyance. He stroked Todd's head; "He'll be fine, buddy." He said tiredly.

The billionaire turned back to the young adult on his couch and saw that Roy's eyes were open and watching him. They were clouded with lust and pain. Ollie's heart broke. _But at least I know what to do_, he thought with relief.

He extended his hand towards the redhead and gesturing to his bedroom with his head. Roy smirked and rolled his eyes but nodded; gesturing to be carried. The fever and pain that was ravaging his body was making him weak and he knew he wouldn't be able to walk.

Roy sighed as he placed his head on Ollie's shoulder and closed his eyes as he was carried to the bedroom. He could handle everything that Ollie was going to do if he was better by the end of it.

_Queen Mansion, Ollie's Bedroom_

Ollie placed Roy in the middle of the bed and crawled on top of him. He'd have to make this quick so that he could end Roy's pain. He leant down to kiss Roy's lips, causing a moan to come from the younger archer's throat.

Roy attacked Ollie's lips viciously, nipping and biting them. Ollie's tongue fought its way into the young hero's mouth, causing a mewl of pleasure. He was barely aware that Ollie was stripping him and shedding his own clothes through the fog of his mind and the fever.

Kisses were trailed down to Roy's abdomen. Ollie placed a kiss along the redhead's navel, causing a shout which Roy tried to muffle.

Ollie swirled his tongue around the base of his lover's cock. Roy threw his head back and bit his lip. He panted as Ollie licked up and then teasingly went down to come back up. Roy growled in frustration, grabbing Ollie's blond hair and yanking down, so he was inside Ollie's mouth.

Ollie winced as his head was yanked down but he got the message: no more teasing. He bobbed his head causing hisses and other amazing sounds to come from the male below him. He smirked around the cock in his mouth and ran his teeth up Roy's shaft.

Roy's vision exploded into a thousand lights as he came into Ollie's waiting mouth; the blonde swallowing everything he was given.

Ollie crawled up to place a kiss on Roy's lips. When he came up for air he smiled because he knew that Roy was where he belonged; with him and safe.

That was his last thought before he succumbed to the blackness of sleep.

**A/N: How was that? Drop a review?**

**~Angel**


	20. WHAT?

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I'm a bad author, I left you for nearly two months. But I lost inspiration for this story. Yes I know, shock horror. I hate myself for it. I thought of this story and a new idea for it the other day, so yay revival of the story! And thanks to Barby Lupin for the review that inspired me to pick this story back up. **

**Roy, Ollie Hal and Cora: MyLittleAngelxxx does not own Young Justice, if she did then Ollie and Roy would be together and this story would be mainstream.**

**Chapter 20: WHAT?!**

_Queen Mansion, Kitchen_

_18 April, 22:30 PDT_

Ollie was busy with the stove, preparing his and Roy's supper, considering they'd missed dinner and glanced at the calendar on the fridge. When he saw the date, he nearly dropped the pan that was in his hand. He sighed, _She'd be 16, and she'd probably be getting all the guys. If I'd raised her... _He smiled in sadness and then shook his head. He couldn't have the house burn down because he was lost in memories.

_Queen Mansion, Ollie's Bedroom_

_18 April, 22:40 PDT_

Roy stretched as he opened his eyes. He scanned the room and saw it was empty. A wondrous smell drifted through the vents and tantalised Roy's nostrils, making him smile. _Ollie's in the kitchen. Aww, he's so sweet. _

Roy realised with a jolt that his mind was not foggy with fever or lust and smiled. Whatever Ollie had done had worked. Roy swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and shivered once the cool air touched his flesh. He scrambled back into the bed, there was no way that he was getting out before he had to.

_But I'm bored! _His thoughts screamed and he sulked, his lips going into a pout. His gaze swept the room once more and he spotted his jeans down by his side of the bed. A lightbulb went off his head and he reached for them. He needed his phone.

He searched his pockets until he came up triumphantly, with his HTC Desire, with a black casing that had a red arrow on it. He'd got the case once he'd changed his hero name. He scrolled through his contacts, searching for his best friend's name. It was her 18th today and he still hadn't texted her to wish her a good one.

_Ah-ha! _Roy thought in satisfaction as he saw the name _**Lexi Luthor **_on his screen. He tapped her name and typed a quick text.

_Metropolis, Downtown _

_18 April, 22:43 EDT_

Lexi laughed with her girlfriends about the day they had had. They'd been shopping and done all girly stuff but she was kinda disappointed that her bestie, Roy hadn't turned up to join the fun. He hadn't even sent her a text to wish a happy birthday. Her phone buzzed as she received a text. She flipped her phone open and smiled as she read her new text.

_**To: Lexi Luthor**_

_**From: Roy Harper**_

_**Hey, hon**_**(1)**_**. Happy B-day. Have you had a gud 1? Sorry for txting this so l8 but 2day has bin so hectic. Anyways, hope you're enjoying your birthday and sorry 4 not being there. But like I said, bin hectic. Mayb we can meet up 2moz to have a l8 celebration. Just us? Txt u l8r chick ;) **_**(2)**

_**~Roy**_

_So he does care after all and hasn't forgot about me, _Lexi thought with happiness _spreading_ through her. But, birthday happiness aside, she had to find out if the rumors were true, and who better to find it out from than the people themselves.

_Queen Mansion, Ollie's Bedroom_

_18 April, 22:50 PDT_

Roy's phone vibrated on the beside table and he shot up to retrieve it. He grinned as he started to read the text and then laughed outright at Lexi's bluntness:

_**To: Roy Harper**_

_**From: Lexi Luthor**_

_**Hey hunni, day's bin f9. Was upset that u didn't txt but f9 now. Yea we can defo meet up 2moz. So, how has ur day bin hectic? And what's this I've heard bout u and Ollie?**_

_**~Lexi xx**_

Roy was about to respond when Ollie came through the door with a tray full of food and he smiled at his boyfriend and his sweetness. He placed his phone on the side table, but not before Ollie saw it. The billionaire smirked as he placed the tray on Roy's lap and kissed him on the lips.

"Who are you texting at this hour?" Ollie asked, humor heard clearly in his voice.

Roy smirked as he answered, "Oh, just my new guy." He nearly lost it when Ollie's face blanked.

"Is that so?" Ollie's voice was a whisper and Roy panicked, _Oh god, what if he's mad at me?_

"I'm just kidding, Ollie! I was texting Lexi!" Roy nearly shouted in his fear of hurting his lover. This caused Ollie's face to brighten and Roy sighed in relief before tucking into his supper.

"So, why were you texting her?" Ollie asked, tone curious.

Roy swallowed his mouthful before answering, "Oh, it's her birthday today and I hadn't wished her a happy one. She's 16, so it'd be big if I didn't contact her; you know?"

Ollie tried to picture Lexi in his head and suddenly remembered that she was blonde and had a small build. She had wiry, lithe muscles and sapphire blue eyes. He had always been reminded of a younger version of his mother when he saw her. He couldn't help but think that she was his daughter. She definitely fit the bill. _Looks like it's time I confess to my secret, _Ollie had hoped that Roy wouldn't have had to know yet. But then again, he wouldn't have been being truthful with him.

"Roy, I have something to tell you," Ollie's tone was serious and his face set. Ollie was never serious, Roy wondered what was up.

"I'm listening," Roy said cautiously, setting his cutlery down and giving Ollie his full attention.

The blonde sighed, closing his eyes, before they opened again and he said the last thing on Roy's mind:

"I have a daughter and she'd be Lexi's age."

All Roy managed to that was:

"WHAT?!"

**A/N: How was that for a plot twist? Drop a review?**

**Like how best friends, (girls mostly) refer to each other.**

**That is text speak, so please don't send me loads of reviews saying that I've spelt things wrong. I purposely wrote it that way.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter: Coming soon!**

**~Angel**


	21. How Can That Be?

**A/N: Thank the fact that I got a new puppy today for this chapter! I'm so happy and excited! Haven't named her yet, going to let her settle in before thinking of one, to see how she really is. She's a Shih Tzu crossed with a Lasso and she's gorgeous.**

**Roy, Ollie, Cora and Hal: MyLittleAngelxxx does not own YJ, if she did Roy would be with Ollie and would have never left. But she does own a puppy!**

**Chapter 21: How Can That Be?**

_Queen Mansion, Living Room_

_19 April, 00:01 PDT_

It had taken a while for Roy to calm down and in that time, Ollie had carried him to the living room so that he could explain it. Ollie glanced over at his mother and saw that she was awake, and had an eyebrow raised in question. The billionaire just sighed.

"I have a daughter mum, and she'd be Lexi's age," he admitted, ready to hide because she had never known.

"What do you mean, Oliver?" Cora asked confused. _He'd have told me if he'd had a kid, right? Or did he not know? _"Did you not know?" She asked, sure that that would be the reason.

"Yes, I did. It's a long story. It happened when I was sixteen," Ollie answered, sitting on the couch and running a hand through his hair.

**(A/N: Sudden Timeskip, guys)**

_Queen House, Star City 1994_

_17 May, 05:00 PDT_

In the young Queen heir's bedroom, said young heir was tossing and turning as another nightmare overcame him. He whimpered in fear and pain as he remembered _that_ night. Suddenly he bolted up and looked around the room. No one was there.

Ollie felt really weird. His stomach was turning and churning. His brow furrowed in confusion as he flicked his lamp on. _Why is my stomach turning? _He wondered. He shrugged and settled back into his bed, but kept his lamp on.

He closed his eyes when suddenly they flew back open and he threw up over the side of his bed. Ollie grimaced as he saw his dinner come back up. He shuddered as tasted sick in his mouth. His bedroom door opened suddenly, causing Ollie to jump.

His eyes darted to the door, but luckily it was his mum. He sighed in relief. Ever since _that_ night, he hated the thought of Collin in his room.

Cora's eyes widened as she saw the pool of sick by Ollie's bed. She looked at him with sympathy. "Feeling ill, sweetheart?" She whispered, approaching her son's bed. She sat on his bed and patted the space next to her.

"Come here, let's get you downstairs. I'm not having you sleep in here." She said, smiling. Ollie scrambled across his quilts and was cradled in his mum's arms as she proceeded to carry him out of the room and downstairs.

_A Week Later:_

Ollie had been sick at least once every day for the past week. It was frustrating because he couldn't be sick, he couldn't! He'd know. It always happened so suddenly. He'd been experiencing mood swings and had had weird cravings. He was so confused.

He shook his head as he went into the bathroom. He'd told Hal everything that had been happening to him and he had said that it sounded like he could be pregnant; which they had laughed at. But Ollie couldn't help but feel uneasy about it. What if he _was?_

He had bought pregnancy tests from the chemists, which he had got weird looks for; he'd had to say that they were for his girlfriend. The cashier had given him a understanding smile, while her colleague had tutted and muttered something that had sounded suspiciously like: _Stupid, irresponsible teenagers_.

Ollie took the test and waited.

_Fifteen minutes later:_

Ollie approached the sink in trepidation and peered at the little white stick. His eyes widened as he read the eight letter word.

POSITIVE

**A/N: There you go, my faithful readers! A new chapter thanks to my new puppy. I'd appreciate name suggestions because she is currently unnamed.**

**Until next time,**

**~Angel**


	22. Angel, Our Mascot

**A/N: Hey guys! Time for another chapter of HT! For those interested Angel woke me up at 6:03 this morning with her whining, but its fine. She's just a cute little puppy. Anyone that wants to see what she looks like; look at my profile pic. **

**Roy, Ollie, Hal and Cora: MyLittleAngelxxx does not own Young Justice. But she does own Cora, Collin and her puppy Angel!**

**Roy and Ollie: No, she's ours!**

**Me: We share ownership. You readers will understand after this chapter ^_-**

**Chapter 22: Angel, Our Mascot**

_Queen Mansion, Living Room_

_19 April, 01:30 PDT_

"...and it was positive." Ollie sighed as he finished explaining that part of the story. There was still so much to tell; how he'd deceived his mother and how he'd even got pregnant in the first place! Well, his mum would know how but Roy, Roy wouldn't. Ollie sighed, running a hand through his messy blond hair, yet again.

There was a yap from the kitchen before a 7 week old Shih Tzu Lasso cross charged into the room, stumbling over herself to get to her masters. Artemis trailed after her with Angel's stuff in her arms. Artemis set everything down before crossing her arms over her chest and smirking.

"I saw the light on at the back of the house. Angel just wouldn't settle at mine. She wanted her daddies," Artemis teased, laughing a little before seeing how serious everyone was. "Whoa, what happened? I mean, Ollie actually looks serious for once." Artemis quipped, jutting her hip out and putting her hand on said hip.

Roy sighed and stroked Angel on the head before answering, "Ollie has a sixteen-year-old daughter." He answered Artemis before asking Ollie softly, "And I've done the math Ollie. She's Collin's, isn't she?"

Ollie nodded, and his skin crawled as he thought about it. Cora looked at him with sympathy before asking, "Does he know?" Ollie shook his head, negatively. "And he never will, got it?" He whispered, before staring at them with a steel-blue gaze. He was completely serious.

All three Arrows in the room nodded their affirmative. Artemis flopped on the couch next to the blond billionaire, putting an arm around the person she treated like a father. "Us Arrows stick together, Ollie. We're here for you and we'll help you look for her." She said softly, causing Ollie to collapse in her embrace, sobbing with joy.

Cora and Roy glanced at each other before joining the group hug. Todd, who was to the left of the mess of limbs, opened one eye before walking over to curl up against Artemis's leg. Angel ran over and tried to jump up on the couch. Roy smirked before picking her up and placing her on his chest and curling up next to Ollie; wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Cora smiled down at her mad little family, before squeezing in beside Artemis so that she could hug her son. **(1)**

"I don't even care how you kept it from me, Ollie." She whispered, causing him to cry harder. He wiped his eyes and then stuttered, "But you should know, mum. You all should." He composed himself before carrying on.

_Star City, Queen House 1994_

_24 May, 17:00 PDT_

Ollie was in the library, moving his mum's extensive book collection on fae magic to the table he was using with his telekinesis. He placed the last book on the pile before sitting down in his favourite chair and opening the first book. Luckily, it was the one he was after. He started to read:

_Once every hundred years, the next in line for the throne of Eden is given the ability to become with child once in their lives. This normally happens in their 16__th__ year in life. The reason for this is because of a sorceress that once was barren and came to the Royal Family to be granted a child. The queen would not give the witch her first-born; she cast a curse on the Royals. Every child that was blonde, no matter their gender, would be allowed one chance at a child naturally, before going barren themselves._

Ollie gasped as he finished reading the paragraph. He couldn't believe it. He was pregnant because a witch had a grudge against the Royal Family. He was so shocked that he did not notice Cora next to him, reading over his shoulder.

"So," she started, causing Ollie to slam the book shut and spin around in fear. "You're pregnant, then?" She sighed. "I had hoped it was a myth."

"Mum!" Ollie exclaimed, rubbing his neck nervously. "Haha, yeah right. Me, pregnant. If you haven't noticed, mother, I am a _guy!_ I can't get pregnant." He scoffed. Cora raised one eyebrow and said, "I know it's hard to accept..."

Ollie tuned her out and focused on his panic. She couldn't know because she'd wonder how he'd got pregnant. _Wow, that's a weird sentence to think._ He had to stop her from finding out his secret. His eyes went white as a white energy consumed him and went outwards.

Cora gasped as she saw the energy ball approach her. It hit her square in the chest, sending her flying into the wall and she hit her head, knocked unconscious.

Ollie took one look at what he'd done and ran from the room.

_Queen Mansion, Living Room_

_19 April, 01:45 PDT_

"...that spell messed with your memories about my pregnancy and made you ignore it. Mother, I'm so sorry. I should've just told you." Ollie finished, looking guiltily at his mother.

"It's fine. You were protecting yourself." She forgave, as mothers do. "But how didn't Collin find out?" She asked, curious.

Ollie sighed **(A/N: Yes, I know he's doing that a lot)** "He just assumed that it was Hal's fault. I have no idea how he came to _that_ conclusion." Ollie chuckled a little at the thought of him and Hal having a child together. Like that would ever happen.

A sudden beeping broke the silence that had cloaked the room. Ollie's brow furrowed before he grabbed the tv remote and pressed the select button and the tv flipped over and showed a map of Star City. A red dot was blinking rapidly and moving just as fast by Star City bridge. Ollie groaned before complaining:

"Why is it _always_ the bridge?"

Roy placed Angel on the floor, who looked at the screen before barking and running towards her stuff on the floor. She snuffled through it before coming back with a black vest. Roy chuckled and placed it on her.

On the back it read: I AM ON DUTY in white and below that were two arrows crossed in the middle; one red, the other green.** (2)**Angel barked happily and proceeded to the Arrowcave under the massive estate. Roy chuckled and said:

"Well, we don't want Angel getting all the fun, do we? Come on, let's go!" before taking off after her. The Arrow Clan then obediently followed.

**A/N: There you go my faithful readers!**

**1 and 2: I'd love for someone to draw these. If you want Angel's markings etc then she is my profile picture. If you do draw them then I want a link and recognition for the ideas. Thanks!**

**Until next time,**

**Angel**


End file.
